That's not who I am!
by TheLostWriter32
Summary: James Potter had the life he always wanted. A wife, a son, a daughter and a family.. but there was always something nagging in the back of his mind. Like life wasn't suppose to be like this. Married to Lily Evans Potter. He always preferred his son, Harry James Potter, over his daughter, Sonia Dorea Potter, and he's actually not sure why. (more inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** James Potter had the life he always wanted. A wife, a son, a daughter and a family.. but there was always something nagging in the back of his mind. Like life wasn't suppose to be like this. Married to Lily Evans Potter. He always preferred his son, Harry James Potter, over his daughter, Sonia Dorea Potter, and he's actually not sure why. There was something about his son, and it's the reason he's always been attached to him, but he let it escape his mind.

But when the dark lord came, everything had changed. His view on Lily. His view on Dumbledore. His view on the dark lord, Voldemort. Dumbledore tries to separate the twins **(were they even twins?** ), so they could focus on the girl-who-lives, his daughter but James wouldn't have any of it, so James just ran. He ran to the Dursley's household, where he changed his (and Harry's) life forever.

 _ **Creature side** **talking**_  
 _'Thinking'  
_ ' _Parseltongue_ '

* * *

"The dark lord did this? He did this to my daughter?" Ask Lily, who was carrying the ten month old baby, Sonia Dorea Potter. James watched his wife _**She is not our wife!**_ cradle his daughter _**she isn't our daughter either! James! Snap out of it!**_ then turned to the quiet baby in the crib. He gave a small smile to the baby, he was always attached to little Harry James Potter, but he doesn't know why. _**Our mates son! James! Please! Don't let them do this to you!**_

Bending over, he picked up the quiet child and cradled him to his chest as the mudbl- James blinked. Why was he thinking about his wife like that? _**Not our wife!**_ Shaking his head, he turned towards the Headmaster and Lily.

"ah...yes...The Dark lord was coming after the baby that was attached to the prophecy. There was Sonia, Harry and Neville who looked like the perfect candidate... Looks like Sonia here," He ran a hand down her cheek, where the mark of a star was, only to pull away when she whimpered. Lily cooed softly to quiet her.

"Is the prophecy child.." James huffed silently and turned back to the little boy in his arms our child. _**Our child who is being taken care of that wrench of a woman.**_ He hummed softly to the baby as he watched the pair talk about the prophecy child. Harry cooed at his father, raising a chubby arm up to his face. _**Why won't you listen to me anymore, James? It's me.. Prongs..**_ James looked down at Harry and chuckled softly, taking his little hand between his finger and thumb, and rubbing the little lightening scar with the other, when the Headmaster's voice reached his ears.

"We should separate the twins," James head snapped up and he brought Harry closer to his chest _**No! NO! They are not going to separate us from our baby!**_ and backed away a bit, "for the greater good. Harry cannot be in the way of Sonia's training against the dark lord." James eyes narrowed and he keep Harry closer to his body, growling lowly, even if the other two could not hear him. _**Let me have control! James. Please. I beg of you. I want out. I want to kill them...**_

"Of course, of course" Lily said softly as she looked over at James and Harry, a glint in her eye. She smiled at them then looked down at Sonia, sighing. "Give us a day will you?" She asked the Headmaster, tilting her head, "Just to say goodbye to little Harry." Dumbledore frowned a bit, this wasn't apart of his plan at all. but..

He gave a smile and nodded, folding his hands inside his sleeves, "Of course. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to put Harry in a safe house." Lily gave a happy sigh, while James just gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to let them take away his baby, no way in hell! Before Dumbledore could even disapparate out of there, James took a hold of his arm and glared at the him.

"What do you think you are doing? Taking away my baby boy!" Lily just gasped and walked over to James, taking a hold of his arm, "James! Don't talk to the Headmaster like that!" James just looked at her in disbelief.

"You're really going to let Dumbledore take away my baby?! Our little baby Harry because we have to focus on Sonia? We can do both! We can help them out and train Sonia! There is no way I am going to let the Headmaster take away Harry! Not under my watch! He is my heir!" He said, shaking her hand off of his arm, moving backwards. She stared at him as he searched her eyes, for anything. But that's when he saw it. _**She doesn't care for him. He doesn't care for him either. We must go. They can't take him away. James let us go already. I want our mate!**_

"You're actually agreeing with him? Lily... This.. this is not acceptable!"

"We can't take care of Harry AND Sonia, James! With Sonia being the girl-who-lived, we have to keep watch on her. We have to train her in the right way just in case the Dark Lord comes back to attack her again! Besides, we can always make Sonia the new heir."

"But that doesn't mean we have to neglect Harry either! And Harry is the older child! It is his right! Besides where is he going to go?! Your sister's house? She might be a squib but that doesn't mean she knows how to take care of a full blooded wizard! Besides she has her own son right?! Do you really want to send him there?! If she can take care of two children, why can't we?!"

Lily gave him a blank look, tightening her lips together, then shook her head, "My mind is made up, James. Harry's got to go." She turned towards the Headmaster and gave him a small smile, "I am sorry you had to see that, Headmaster. You should get on your way, it has been a long day." She said and then turned to walk out the door, with little Sonia in her arms, James watching after her, more disbelief shining in his eyes.

Dumbledore patted James on the shoulder, and gave him a pointed look before disapparating out of there. James stared into the empty room, then down at the small Harry, who had fallen asleep during the arguing. He let out a bitter laugh and then wiped away the falling tears on his cheek, then the few that landed on Harry. He choked a sob and looked around.

He licked his dry lips before pulling out his wand, waving it around. He watched as Harry's things flew into a bag that was in the closet, hand picking a few toys as well. He fix the room as best as he can, then transfigured a broken lamp desk into a more suitable crib and placed Harry inside. He kissed Harry on the forehead, "We will be out of here soon.. I'm.. I'm not letting them take you away from me, my little snake." He blinked and then frowned, ' _Little Snake?.. but.._ ' He sighed and shook his head, he stuffed the bag into the closet and made his way to Lily's and his room.

He stopped short of where the stairs were, looking downstairs to see Lily and Sonia in the kitchen. Lily was cooing at the quiet baby, who was looking at her mother curiously.

"Soon it'll just be me, you and James. Harry won't be in the picture for a few years. He'll be back once you get your Hogwarts acceptance letter." She chuckled softly and ran a hand through her little bits of hair, raising a bottle for the small child to drink. "We don't need Harry. We can just be a happy little family together~" Sonia babbled when she took away the bottle, smiling.

James huffed and shook his head. _**She never took care of our baby like that.**_

Trudging to the room, he pulled a few clothes out from the closet and placed his clothes in a bag that was bottomless. He sighed softly and rubbed his forehead. He didn't want to leave, but everything was out of order, and he was not going to let them take away his baby boy. It just wasn't right. Non of this was. He needs to go. _**Yes! Go! Please.**_

Lifting the bag onto his shoulder, he made his way back to the nursery where Harry was wide awake, looking at him as he walked into the room. He smiled brightly.

He stuffed the bag with the other one, before deciding to put Harry clothes with his, and then silently closed the closet. He made his way over to Harry and picked him up, cooing. "Aww.. look at you. So big and strong.." He tickling his stomach. Harry let out a laugh and wiggled in his arms happily. He smiled even more. "We'll be out of here in no time. They aren't going to take you away from me."

Harry seemed to understand his words, looking up at him with those bright green eyes, "Bwahh?" James chuckled and shook his head, rocking the baby back and forth, "No.. Lily nor Sonia is coming with us. They want to take you away from me, put you with your uncle and aunts." Harry shook his head, wrapping his arms around his father, "Bwahh!"

James chuckled again and smirked, "That's right. I'm not going without you either. You are such a smart little one." He pulled out his wand, and Harry turned his body to watch the wonderful magic his father usually does to entertain the large baby. James chuckled. Harry always loved to watch the spark come out from his wand. He hummed lowly and swung his wand, transfiguring the crib into a bed. He then transfigured both his and Harry's clothes into comfortable Pj's and slipped into the covers.

Placing Harry on his stomach on top of him, he took off his glasses and placed them aside. He started to rub Harry's back gently, a arm behind his head. "Where should we go Harry? Should we go rest with your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" Harry cooed quietly, rubbing his eyes. He doesn't really care where he goes, as long as he got to stay with his father. "I think you'd like Dudley. He's a nice boy, maybe a year or two older* then you... We should go there.."

Harry hummed in agreement and closed his eyes, James heartbeat lulling him to sleep. James chuckled softly and continued to rub his son's back. He stared up at the ceiling before falling asleep himself.

 _ **James please.. You have to remember me. It's me. Prongs. You named me didn't you? You and all your friends. They left, didn't they. After you got together with that.. that mudblood. Please.. James you have to remember the life you had before this. Please.. Was April's death really that bad that you forgot our mate? Our friends? Moony? Padfoot? Wormtail? Even our mate, Prince? They left because you married that mudblood. James.. please..please.. I beg of you.. remember me please..**_

 _ **We have to go. They'll be back tomorrow for him. We have to escape. They cannot take Harrison away from us James. James.. Jaames...**_ "JAMES!"

James jerked awake, almost resulting in pushing Harry to the floor if he hadn't had his arms around him, "Lily..?" He looked up at the woman. What was that dream of his? Who was Prong? Moony? Padfoot? Wormtail? and especially who is Prince? He shivered a bit as a black haired man flashed in front of him. He felt around for his glasses.

Lily patted James on the shoulder, "Come on. Albus is going to be here in a few hours, and I've already said goodbye to little Harry, so I'll be going out with Sonia to have breakfast and you can meet up with me when you have your goodbye." Lily said and gave him a kiss on his cheek before turning around, and out the door.

James grumbled lowly and looked down at Harry, who had woken up when James had jerked away. He chuckled softly, "We'll leave once she's gone. We have to go to Gringotts.. I will not have Lily and Sonia in our family any longer... They'll just have to be Evans, but they can keep Godric Hollow. We can always go to the Potter Manor." He chuckled softly at Harry's coos and he stood up as he heard Lily's goodbye and the door close. He placed Harry on the bed, to let him roll around for a bit.

"It might be a bad idea to do that, with the girl-who-lived as a Potter, but if I gave the daily prophet the reason I had done it.." He grinned and made his way over to the closet, pulling out the bag he had put together yesterday. He sighed softly, swinging the bag on his back, he bent down to pick the baby up. He looked around, then at Harry and transfigured their clothes to muggle worn clothes.

"Alrighty! Lets go meet your cousin again!" He gave Harry and grin, who returned it and he dispparated out of Godric Hollow.

Apparating a few kilometers down from 4 privet drive, James walked down the street of Little Whinging. He sighed softly and stopped to adjust the baby in his arm, who was looking around the neighborhood. James watched his baby, he smiled. Harry hadn't gone out much, and so hadn't James, but that doesn't matter to him now. He was away from Dumbledore and Lily.. maybe the Dark Lord. _**No... The Dark Lord nice. The Dark Lord our Lord. James..!**_

Shaking his head, he peered at 4 privet drive and smiled when he saw the car there. He let out a large laugh, and Harry erupted in small cheers when he saw the house. His laugh soon turned soft and made his way there, thanking _Merlin_ that it was Saturday.

He took a huge breath. Lily and Petunia had a fight a few months back, and they hadn't talked since. He wasn't sure how they were gonna take it. He stood at the door and shifted Harry in his arms a bit, so he could knock on the door with his hand easier. He bit his lip and then closed his eyes, "You can do this.." he murmured and Harry gave a coo of encouragement. He smiled and knocked on the door.

He only had to wait a few seconds before he heard the door click open and a "I'm here.. I'm here", and the door opening, Vernon Dursley on the other side of the door.

James straightened himself and gave Vernon a strained smile, who looked at him in surprised. "James..?"

Vernon looked back, "Who's at the door, dear?" He heard Petunia say. "It's James Potter!" Feet came running to the door, and Petunia came side by side with Vernon and Dudley.

"James? Where's my sister? Is she here with you?" James let out a strained laugh, to match his smile, "No.." He crocked out, everything rushing towards him, and what he had just done. Petunia gave him a pity look when she noticed the look and she ushered him inside while ordering Vernon to get them some tea ready.

"Here. Sit on the couch and let me take Harry. I'm guessing Sonia is with Lily?" James nodded and passed the happy baby to Petunia. Harry looked at Dudley, and Dudley looked back. They babbled back and forth with each other and then nodded their heads, as if agreeing on something.

James moved into the house and sat on the couch, placing the bag next to him. He covered his face and sobbed lightly. Petunia put the two babies on the ground so they could play with Dudley's toys.

"James..? What's wrong. Why isn't Lily here with you?" James looked up, tears still running down his cheek, he whined lowly and rested his head on her shoulder. She had always been the older sister he needed. He curled closer to her as Vernon came back with tea and set it on the table as he made his way over to the two babies who were playing with toy blocks.

"Lily told me about.. about the Dark Lord.. has he...?" Fear was laced in her voice and he shook his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed, mumbling lowly. _**This is a squib. She is good. Better then that mudblood. She knows better.**_

"Lily and Sonia are still alive.. but.. but.. Sonia is the prophecy child.. and Dumbledore wants me and Lily to concentrate on Sonia. He was going to get rid of Harry, Tunie! He was going to get rid of my baby.." James let out another sob, and Harry looked over at his dad. He huffed, and then looked at Dudley. His mother and sister had done this to his father, and he wasn't going to stand for it! Dudley seemed to notice the anger in Harry and pulled Harry onto his lap, nuzzling him to calm him down.

Petunia gasped, "They were just going to get rid of Harry? Just like that? Did Lily even argue?" James shook his head again and then sat back, taking one of the tea cups, and sipping it quietly.

Petunia looked at Vernon, and grumbled lowly, "My sister would never do that!.. She cannot be that decent enough to throw away one of her own children."

Vernon looked up at her and shrugged, then looked back down at the playing child.. or at least one of them. Harry had fallen asleep in Dudley's arms while Dudley built a wall around them. He smiled. Vernon liked Harry. Harry was the only one who'd be able to calm down Dudley from on of his tempers. Sonia was always the one to _start_ Dudley's tempers, he wasn't fond of her.

James let out a bitter laugh, looking down into his cup, sighing softly. "Well she did and I didn't know what to do.. so I ran. To you." He shook his head, and looked over to the sleeping child of his, "I couldn't bear to be without him. Something is always pulling me to take care of him.. and.. I just didn't want to be without him."

She sighed softly and rubbed James back, smiling. "How about this? I know that magic of yours can do something and you can stay here for awhile. I can take care of Harry for you while you go out and do what ever you wanted to do, because knowing you, you have a plan."

"And I'll make dinner tonight. Pet, stay with the kids. James go have a rest will you? Looks like you didn't get much sleep last night" Petunia looked up at Vernon in surprise. He usually didn't make dinner. She chuckled softly and shook her head, "alright Vernon!"

She was quiet happy with the out come. She grinned at James and pulled him up, "Common. I'll put Harry and Dudley to bed. You know the room you usually stay in." James chuckled as she gave him a light push. He turned back to watch Petunia pick up Harry and Dudley, who was whining about the walls. He chuckled and started to make his way upstairs. He turned into the guest room and flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to change. He sighed softly and pulled his glasses off, and put them off to the side, before falling asleep. _**You'll remember soon. You will. I promise you.**_

Petunia watched James trudge up the stairs, and she sighed. "I'll be there in a minute to help you Vernon." She chuckled as Vernon let out a trumped 'Ah ha!'

Cooing at the babies in front of her, she made her way up the stairs. She looked into James room and smiled a bit. She moved over to Dudley's room and placed the two of them in the crib together. Dudley reached over and grabbed Harry, pulling his cousin against his chest. He rested his cheek against his black turf of hair, and closed his eyes.

She smiled brightly and turned off the lights, and closed the door behind her. She walked over to James room and knelt down next to the 21 year old. She ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly, leaning forwards, she kissed his forehead and then got up, turning around and closing the door.

A few hours after James had left, Lily and Dumbledore (with a sleeping Sonia in Lily's arms) walked back into Godric Hollow. "I wonder why James hadn't meet up with us?" Lily said as they walked around. "James? Where's Harry? Dumbledore is here to take him away!" No response.

Dumbledore frowned and started to walk up the stairs, Lily following after him. He should've just taken the brat that night, then non of this would've have happened. "James! You can't hide from us!" Dumbledore yelled out, "It is for the greater good that you give Harry to me so we can put him in a safe house!" Again, no response.

Lily frowned and walked into the nursery, looking around to see if James had just fallen back asleep. When seeing no one, she turned to leave, only to see the closet open. She frowned, "Albus!" She called, and the Headmaster walked over to the nursery.

"Yes?"

"The closet. It's open. All of Harry's clothes are gone too!" Lily gasped, he didn't!

"Go check your room Lily." She nodded and put down Sonia on the bed, to let her sleep before she slipped out of the room and into her's and James. She opened the closet and looked around, through the drawers and such. She gulped heavily as Dumbledore walked into the room, "Well?"

She turned to face him, and said the two words they both dreaded deeply, "He ran."

Dumbledore gritted his teeth. James running was not apart of the plan. He was suppose to give Harry off, so they could just train Sonia and have her kill Tom. Non of this is going as plan. He should've had more control over the boy when he was younger.

"What do we do? He ran from us Albus."

Dumbledore sighed and looked at her. "I'm not sure, Lily. He wouldn't be in the Potter Manor, he is too smart to do that." She nodded grimly, "And he wouldn't go to my sisters house. We had a fight a few months back."

Dumbledore nodded and ran a hand through his beard. "We will have the Auror's look for him. He couldn't have gotten far." Lily nodded and walked out of the room to go check up on her daughter. They needed James, or else their plan to get rid of the Dark Lord will be for nothing. They'd have to come up with something else.

After a quick nap, trying to feed Harry and Dudley and then a goodnight sleep, James was ready to go off to Gringotts to disown Sonia and divorce Lily. It wasn't done much, but he was determined too. It would be at least a week before the Headmaster would reveal anything about the prophecy child, just that someone had done it. Killed the Dark Lord. Especially since he had ran off with Harry, they wouldn't mention anything until he was found.

He had put away his things in his room, and slipped on his backpack and turned to look at Vernon and Petunia. He smiled at them and gave them a low bow. "Thank you so much. I'll be back in 5 hours after I finalize everything."

Petunia sighed softly, and shifted Dudley in her arms, "You're really gonna do it aren't you? You're going to disown Sonia and divorce my sister?"

He gave her a sad smile, and nodded his head, "Last night gave me the time to think. About my whole life Petunia. It just doesn't seem right to me. Besides, divorces in the wizarding world goes faster then a divorce here in the muggle word. " He chuckled softly and looked at Vernon and Harry, running a hand down Harry's cheek, "and be careful of the accidental magic"

Vernon gave a look of horror while Petunia chuckled softly, "No worries. I had to deal with it with my sister." James nodded again and gave another low bow. "Thank you again. Be good Harry!" He said as he opened the door, hearing Harry's babble, he chuckled softly and stepped out, calling the knights bus.

He turned around and waved at the small family as the bus arrived and he got on.

"Where to, sir?"

"The leaky cauldron please."

"Hold on!"

James sat down and sighed, closing his eyes. He hummed to himself and closed his eyes. Sooner or later, he got off the bus. He payed and thanked the man before walking inside the pub. Nodding his head at Tom, he moved towards the back of the pub and pulled out his wand. He hummed lowly as he tapped on the blocks and watched as they moved apart. He smiled and walked through. He looked around Diagon Alley and soon made his way to Gringotts.

He looked around at the goblins around him and then waited. He looked up from the ground and saw Griphook coming towards him. "Mister potter... I have been expecting you, finally answered to my owl did you?"

James blinked and tilted his head as he put away his wand in his sleeve, "Owl? I didn't get any owls in the past 3 months."

Griphook rose an eyebrow and turned around, talking to another goblin in a language he didn't understand. Griphook soon turned back to him, "Come with me."

James blinked in surprise and followed after the goblin. He followed him all the way to an office, "Ragnok will be discussing a few things with you." Lifting a hand, Griphook knocked on the door and a rough voice followed through, and the door flew open.

"Do come in."

James bow'd to the goblin before entering the office, closing the door behind him.

"Take a seat."

He turned around and sat down in front of the desk. He looked up to see a light skinned goblin, small glasses set on his nose staring down at him, "I'm.. I'm guessing your Ragnok?"

Ragnok sneered lightly at James and James looked down at the ground before looking back up, "Of course, . Why has it taken 4 months for you to answer our owls? We have told you to come immediately."

James just sighed softly and shook his head, "As I mentioned to Griphook, I haven't gotten any owls past 3 months, and even if I did, it is usually a the daily prophet papers."

Ragnok huffed in annoyance and turned around to the large filing case he had behind him and started to search through them, "Then that means you have come here for other purposes." James nodded, then realized the goblin cannot see him with his back turned. He chuckled to himself and looked down at his hands.

"Uh.. Yes.. I..I have. I'd like to disown Sonia Dorea Potter and Divorce Lily Evans Potter." This made Ragnok turn around, and stare at him in surprised before it melted into amusement.

"A disowner and divorce hmm? Entertain me on why you would want to do that." James just gave the goblin a shrug and look up at him. He started to tell the goblin about what has happened in the past 2 days. Everything concerning the the Dark Lord, Lily, Sonia, Harry and Dumbledore. He grimaced a bit and looked back down at his hands, picking at them slightly.

"That.. is basically why I want to do this. I can't have them in the family if they are going to push away my child like that so easily." Ragnok hummed lowly and shook his head. James chuckled softly, "and I'd also like to see my inheritance again, if you would."

"That is the reason we have had to call you in. We want to do another inheritance check again. Something has been toying with our system concerning your profile and we would like to fix it." James nodded and smiled.

"We can do the inheritance now, or later?" He asked softly.

"Later. First we are going to get those divorce and disowning done." James nodded and smiled, but then the goblin frowned, "But why would you do it here? You could do it any time you please, as Lord Potter."

James blinked and gave a shrug, "I would like to have a witness during that time and a wizard would just go haywire if I told them what I said." Ragnok smirked in agreement and he gestured for him to do it.

"I, James Charlus, Lord and Head of the most Ancient and most Noble house of Potter, divorce Lily Evans Potter as my wife, and may she be referred once again as Lily Evans of the Evans house. So mote be it." A flash of light surrounded him, as well as Lily Pot- Ahem. Lily Evans at Godric Hollow.

Ragnok smirked again, and gestured for him to continue.

"And I, James Charlus, Lord and Head of the most Ancient and most Noble house of Potter, disown Sonia Dorea Potter as my daughter, and may she be referred to as Sonia Dorea Evans of the Evans House. So mote be it." Another flash of light surrounded him, as well as baby Sonia Dorea Evans. Lily was already on the ground, whimpering away as the ring on her finger disappeared.

"Finally, I, James Charlus, Lord and Head of the most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter, give Godric Hollow to Lady Lily Evans and Heir Sonia Dorea Evan and recognize Ragnok as my witness. So mote be it. " A bright light surrounded him, Lily and Sonia once again before fading out. Ragnok raised an eyebrow at him.

 _ **Gone the mudblood is~ Gone gone gone. So is that fretful child of hers. We did not conserved twins. Harry James Potter-Snape is our only child!**_

"Why did you do that?" Ragnok asked. Why would James give away that house?

James frowned and sat back down, raising an eyebrow at him. "Do what?"

"Give them Godric Hollow?" James hummed and smiled at him as he rested his hands on his lap, "They need a house. I'm not going to let them be on the streets, and I'll be setting up their vault for them as well, and giving a few hundred galleons."

Ragnok nodded in respect, "Generous." James chuckled and pulled back his sleeves, "Shall we go into the inheritance now?" Ragnok nodded and sighed softly. He turned around and pulled out a paper and a knife. "3 drops of blood on the paper please."

James nodded and took the knife, poking his finger with it and watched as the blood rose to the wound and dripped down onto the paper. Once three drops were on the paper, words started to appear and he stuck his finger into his mouth before healing it.

 **Name:  
** _Lord James Charlus Potter_

 **Parents:**  
 _Lord Fleamont Potter [Father] (Deceased)**_  
 _Lady Euphemia Potter [Mother] (Deceased)**_

 **Grandparent(s):**  
 _Lord Henry Potter [Grandfather] (Deceased)_  
 _-Other relatives unknown-_

 **Godparent(s):**  
 _Charlus Potter [Godfather] (Deceased)_  
 _Dorea Black-Potter [Godmother] (Deceased)_

 **Wife:  
** _Lily Evans (née Potter) [Divorced]_

 **Children:**  
 _Harry James Potter [Oldest] (Alive)_  
 _Sonia Dorea Evans (née Potter) [Youngest] (Alive) {Disowned}_

 **Inheritance:**  
 _Lord Potter_  
 _Lord Peverell_

 **Creature Inheritance:**  
 _Half Veela, Half Wizard. [Name: Prongs]_

 **Soul Mate(s):  
** _Severus Tobias Snape._

 **Ability(s):**  
 _Animagus_  
 _Metamorphmagus_  
 _Occlumency_  
 _Legilimency_

 **Magical Familiar(s):**  
 _Any magical animal James Potter deems worthy._

 **Vault(s):**  
 _James Potter's Trust Vault_  
 _Harry Potter's Trust Vault_  
 _Potter Family Vault_  
 _Peverell Family Vault_  
 _Gryffindor Vault (Lord Harry Potter)_  
 _Slytherin Vault (Heir Harry Potter) [To Harry Potter by conquest]_

 **Possession(s):  
** _Various Magical Items_  
 _Potter Books_  
 _Portraits_  
 _Cloak of Invisibility [Missing from James Potter's Trust Vault]_  
 _The Resurrection Stone [Missing from Peverell Family Vault]_  
 _The Elder Wand [Missing from Potter Family Vault]_  
 _Weapons_  
 _Sword of Gryffindor (Lord Harry Potter) [Missing from Gryffindor Vault]_

 **Property** **(s):**  
 _Potter Manor - Protected by Blood wards keyed to the Heir and Lord Potter._  
 _Peverell Palace - Protected by family magic keyed to the Heir and Lord Peverell._  
 _Godric Hollows - Protected by blood wards keyed to the Evans family. [Past from the Potter family to the Evans family]_  
 _Griffin's Den - Protected by Ancient Family Magic keyed to the Heir and Lord of Gryffindor. [Lord Harry Potter]_  
 _Chamber of secrets - Protected by Ancient Family Magic, and Parselmagic, keyed to the Heir and Lord of Slytherin. [Heir Harry Potter by conquest]_  
 _Hogwarts - 2/4 via Gryffindor and Slytherin inheritance and conquest. [Lord and Heir Harry Potter]_

 **Block(s)/Spell(s):**  
 _Magical Core - 20% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore 18 years of age._  
 _IQ - 30% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore 12 years of age._  
 _Animagus - 5% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore 14 years of age._  
 _Soul Mate Bond - 100% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore 16 years of age._  
 _Metamorphmagus - 100% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore 8 years of age._  
 _Occlumency and Legilimency - 50% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore 11 years of age._  
 _Imperio - 60% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore 17 years of age._  
 _Creature Inheritance - 100% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore 18 years of age._ _  
Memory block - 50% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore 18 years of age._

 **Potion(s):**  
 _Loyalty - Given by Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evans. (12 potions given)_  
 _Hatred - Given by Albus towards Severus Snape, Lucuis Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, April Chamuel Riddle, Tom Riddle. (5 potions given)_  
 _Weak Love Potion - Given by Lily Evans. (5 potions given)_  
 _Neutrality - Given by Lily Evans towards Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew. (6 potions given)_

 **Contact(s):**  
 _Soul Mate Marriage: To Severus Snape by Fleamont Potter, Euphemia Potter and Eileen Prince._  
 _Marriage Contact: To Lily Evans by Albus Dumbledore, Annie Evans and Patrick Evans. [Divorced]_

James stared down at the piece of paper, before looking up at Ragnok. "Wh..what is all this?" He asked lowly, as he passed over the paper to the goblin, who had been waiting patiently for James to read over his inheritance. _**Mate! Prince! Our..Mate! Don't you see James! Severus! Prince! Our beautiful mate. Dumbledore will pay! So will that mudblood!**_ Ragnok looked over the inheritance and slowly rose an eyebrow, "well.. I think it means we must bring in Harry Potter for a check up."

James stuttered for a bit, as Ragnok calmly looked at him. He looked around nervously for a bit, "B-but.. Harry.. Harry is the.. prophecy child?! Albus has said tha- that Sonia was the prophecy child!" he whined lowly and slipped his face into his hands. Ragnok chuckled amused and shook his head, patting the paper lightly.

"Harry is the heir to the Slytherin line by conquest, making Harry the prophecy child James. Congrats." Ragnok said, smirking as he slipped the inheritance into the Potter folder and putting it away. James took a deep breath and then looked up, "Okay.. okay.. so.. if Harry is the prophecy child.. then...?"

"Sonia Evans is not, and never will be, the Prophecy child."

James gasped and then he grinned, "the Headmaster was wrong.." He chuckled then frowned, looking down at his hands, "but.. what about all the blocks and potions in my system? They look like they have been there for quiet awhile-"

"This is what I was worried about. We shall be getting our best healers to heal you, so you can walk out of here clean." James nodded, smiling a bit.

"Okay.. okay good. Let us get the Evans vault up and then we shall get myself healed!" Ragnok chuckled in amusement, shaking his head before turning towards the phone and dialing a few numbers. By far, James Charlus Potter is his favorite person to help.

Several hours later, the Evans Vault was put up in Lily and Sonia's name, and James was cured of his potions and magical blocks, he was on his way home. He has so many memories to sort through, the time with Lily and the times with his mate.. oh how he longed for him...

 _ **James..?**_

James chuckled softly as he sat in a taxi back to Little Whinging, 4 privet Drive. ' _Hello Prongs.._ '

 _ **James! You.. you finally remember me.. your.. your finally back..**_

' _of course I am.. you can blame it on Dumbledork and Lily_.'

 _ **It has been too long without Prince.. I'm lonely.. It hurts James but being next to our baby..**_

' _it has helped, yes.. We should go find Prince later Prongs. I still have to check Harry's inheritance and see if he has any blocks or potions placed on him I don't know of._ '

 _ **Yes.. I just missed talking to you.. Don't mind the memories will you? I will sort through them for you. Having two sets of memory is not okay. You take a nap. It has been far too long.**_

' _I still don't know who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot are. It worries me, Prong. I mean.. I know who Prince is.. and it's.. it's a shock.. the memories.. they.. they-_ '

 _ **I said do not worry about it. I have been inside your mind long enough. I will sort through them for you, and try to open some blocked memories for you to dream about while you sleep. I am not going to let what the mudblood and Headmaster effect you in anyway, Okay James? You are my other half, as I am yours. Do not worry. Am I clear?**_

' _yeah yeah.. thank you.. this means a lot to me._ '

 _ **Whatever James. Go see our baby. We have been gone too long.**_

' _Bossy as ever.._ ' Shaking his head, James hummed lowly and looked at the time. He left at 10am this morning, its not 3pm. Didn't take as long as he thought it would have taken, but he is glad that he has Prongs back and that he might have his mate back. A delighted shiver ran through him. And his friends. Or what he knew of them.

They all left him because of those blocks, but also pushed them away. He was going to pay. Dumbledork and the mudblood were going to pay.

He looked up at the taxi driver and payed him before wobbling his way over to the front door and opening it with the spare key Petunia had given him. Opening the door, he screamed, "I'm hooooome!" A baby soon came crawling over, fast, squealing as a larger baby raced after him on two feet. James gasped and picked up Harry as he bent down to praise his nephew.

"Look at that! Dudley you can walk!" He looked up when he heard feet coming towards him and smirked when he saw Vernon standing there.

"Harry helped. I don't know exactly what had happen, but I looked away for one second and Harry was in the tree. He fell, and before I could jerk or react to help Harry, Dudley had gotten to his feet and caught the baby in his arms. Hadn't let Harry out of his sight in about 3 hours since it had happen." James blinked and lifted the giggling child to his face and blew raspberries into his stomach.

"Your second burst of magic! But next time, try not ending up in the tree will you? I think you gave your cousin a heart attack when you fell, and your uncle!" He said as he brought Harry face to his. Harry giggled and slapped his hand against James face and he rolled his eyes, then looked down at Dudley, who had his arms raised at Harry, "You know, once day you aren't going to be able to carry Harry you know."

But either way, James put Harry into Dudley's arms and he chuckled as Dudley carried him bridal style and ran off back to the living room. James turned to Vernon, "Looks like you guys have been having fun. Vernon laughed softly and shrugged his arms. "Yes well.. Dudley likes his cousin. It is no doubt they'll be good friends, even if he does go off to that magical school."

James chuckled and toed his shoes off to follow the children to the living room, "So where is Tunie?"

"She went out to go and get some dinner for us tonight, telling me that I could not shop for life." James smirked and laughed softly.

"Told me the same thing a few years back when I was shopping with her, and Lily."

"You seem nervous." James looked up in surprised and chuckled

"Well.. I have to explain a lot when Tunie gets back, and it is not pleasant."

After hours and hours of talking and helping Petunia in the kitchen, everything went okay.

Petunia and Vernon had taken it nicely that James really wasn't related to them, not in anyway anymore, but they still acted like he was. When Petunia learned about Severus..

"Lily was always jealous of Severus. Telling me how it wasn't fair for her crush to be in love with a snake.."

James sighed softly and shook his head, "I have two set of different memories, but the memories of me and Severus.."

"They make more sense then the other set." James just nodded grimly at Vernon and sighed, running a hand through his hair, "And tomorrow I have to take Harry to Gringotts with me, they want to do an inheritance check on him as well. Boy if you saw the magical blocks and potions Dumbledore and Lily had planted on me.."

Petunia rose an eyebrow, "Magical Blocks and Potions?" James nodded grimly again and sighed, explain what they were and Petunia's eyebrow twitched, "If I could, I would disown Lily right now, so she wouldn't have a name"

James laughed and shook his head, dismissing it with a wave of his hand, "No no. Its fine. I promise you. The goblins had gotten rid of all and any magical blocks and potions inside me. It is the reason why I remember two different lives" Vernon and Petunia nodded in understanding.

"That's fine. I'll be here, with Dudley, and Vernon will be at work tomorrow. Once you're done, just drop by and we can figure out anything you wish."

James smirked and leaned back, "The wizarding world doesn't really mind a squib being in their world, and me being a Lord I can have anyone I really want around. Why don't you 3 come live with me at Potter Manor? I could use the help, for awhile as I settle in with Harry here. I've always had help with Lily, but I mostly went off instinct.. but having Tunie and Dudley.."

"But what about Vernon? How can he go back and forth from-" James waved it off, grinning at them.

"Potter Manor is in London, easy enough for Vernon to get to and go to work." Vernon and Petunia looked at each other, then at James with a grin, "We accept."

James clapped his hands together, happily. "Awesome! Oooh.. Would Lily hate me right now." He got up and started to make his way up to his baby, humming a happy tune. _**Yay! The Dursley's are going to live with us! Gives up the time to look for Mate and Friends.**_

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other, but chuckling lowly. "Having James around is going to turn our life around, Vernon. He's always been a little energetic. Think you can handle him?"

Vernon smirked, "If I can't handle a 2 year old baby, why can I not handle a 21 year old man?"

James chuckled and rubbed Dudley's hair, kissing on top of it, "Dudley, me and Harry will be back in the afternoon, okay? Then you and your parents are going to move in with me at Potter manor! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Dudley nodded and got onto his tip toes, and James leaned down for Dudley to kiss Harry's cheek before he ran off to the living room. James smirked and bow'd slightly at Petunia, Vernon having already left for work.

Petunia chuckled softly and smiled at James, kissing his cheek softly, "I'll get myself and Dudley's things packed, and probably have to go through Vernon's stuff as well, knowing my husband," They both chuckle and Harry babbles, hitting Petunia on the cheek and smacking his lips together. She giggles and leans over to let the ten month old kiss her cheek, before she pulled away, herself returning the favor.

"See you in a few hours?" Petunia said, sternly.

"At least before 6pm or before Vernon comes home. Yes, Mother."

Petunia rolls her eyes and turns James around before poking him out the door, "Have fun"

"we will!" James cackled and ran down the street, Harry squealing with happiness.

She rolled her eyes again before turning around and closing the door. She swears that James is an child in an adults body sometimes.

Arriving at Gringotts seemed a lot faster when you have a baby with you. Cooing softly, he followed Griphook back to Ragnok's office. He knocked on the door and watched as it flew open, and Ragnok's voice ran out. He walked into the office again, and closed the door before standing behind the chairs.

Ragnok gestured for him to sit, and he did, with Harry on his lap. "I see you brought Harry Potter with you today.. faster then I expected."

James chuckled, "This time I knew, Ragnok. And today is a perfect day, I'm moving back into the Potter Manor with a few choice of people."

Ragnok rose an eyebrow and looked at him unexpectedly, "and pray tell who is it?"

"The Dursley's. Lily's older sister family. They seem to like me more then Lily." Ragnok smirked, shaking his head. "is Harry ready."

James cooed at Harry a bit, and smiled, "He should be. Ready to take your inheritance test?" Harry giggled, wiggling in his arms, and gave James his hand.

"Smart baby" Ragnok said, as he pulled out the paper once again, but this time a pin for Harry to use. James chuckled softly, "He likes to know what he has to do, so I have to tell him, can't leave any surprises for him, or else he'll cry. Loudly."

Moving closer, James took the paper and placed it in front of Harry and took the pin, pricking Harry's finger and watching as the blood dripped onto the paper and disappeared. He hummed lowly and then healed the prick as words start to appear on the paper.

 **Name:  
** _Heir Harry James Potter_

 **Parents:**  
 _Lord James Charlus Potter_  
 _Severus Tobias Snape  
_ _Lily Evans (née Potter) [Blood Adoption]_

 **Grandparent(s):**  
 _Lord Fleamont Potter [Grandfather] {Fathers Side} (Deceased)_  
 _Lady Euphemia Potter [Grandmother] {Fathers Side} (Deceased)_  
 _Eileen Prince-Snape [Grandmother] {Papas Side} (Unknown)_  
 _Tobias Snape [Grandfather] {Papas Side} (Deceased)_  
 _Annie Evans [Grandmother] {Mothers Side} (Deceased) |By Blood Adoption|_  
 _Patrick Evans [Grandfather] {Mothers Side} (Deceased) |By Blood Adoption|_

 **Godparent(s):**  
 _Sirius Orion Black [Godfather]_  
 _Remus John Lupin [Godfather]_  
 _April Chamuel Riddle [Godmother] (missing)_

 **Sibling(s):**  
 _Sonia Dorea Evans (née Potter) [Disowned)_

 **Inheritance(s):**  
 _Heir Potter_  
 _Heir Peverell_  
 _Lord Gryffindor_  
 _Heir Slytherin (By conquest)_  
Heir Riddle (By conquest)  
Heir Gaunt (By conquest)

 **Creature Inheritance:**  
 _Half Veela, Half Wizard_

 **Soul Mate(s):**  
 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_  
 _Blaise Zabini_

 **Ability(s):**  
 _Animagus_  
 _Metamorphmagus_  
 _Parseltongue (through Horcrux)_

 **Magical Familiar(s):**  
 _Any magical animal Harry Potter deems worthy.  
Any magical snake Harry Potter deems worthy. _

**Vault(s):**  
 _Harry Potter's Trust Vault_  
 _Potter Family Vault_  
 _Peverell Family Vault_  
 _Riddle Family Vault (Heir Harry Potter) [To Harry Potter by conquest]_  
 _Gaunt Family Vault (Heir Harry Potter) [To Harry Potter by conquest]_  
 _Gryffindor Vault (Lord Harry Potter)_  
 _Slytherin Vault (Heir Harry Potter) [To Harry Potter by conquest]_

 **Possession(s):  
** _Various Magical Items_  
 _Potter Books_  
 _Portraits_  
 _Cloak of Invisibility [Missing from James Potter's Trust Vault]_  
 _The Resurrection Stone [Missing from Peverell Family Vault]_  
 _The Elder Wand [Missing from Potter Family Vault]_  
 _Weapons_  
 _Sword of Gryffindor (Lord Harry Potter) [Missing from Gryffindor Vault]  
Salazar Slytherin's necklace (Heir Harry Potter) [Missing from Slytherin Vault] {By conquest}_

 **Property(s):**  
 _Potter Manor - Protected by Blood wards keyed to the Heir and Lord Potter._  
 _Peverell Palace - Protected by family magic keyed to the Heir and Lord Peverell._  
 _Godric Hollows - Protected by blood wards keyed to the Evans family. [Past from the Potter family to the Evans family]_  
 _Griffin's Den - Protected by Ancient Family Magic keyed to the Heir and Lord of Gryffindor. [Heir Harry Potter]_  
 _Chamber of secrets - Protected by Ancient Family Magic, and Parselmagic, keyed to the Heir and Lord of Slytherin. [Heir Harry Potter by conquest]_  
 _Hogwarts - 2/4 via Gryffindor and Slytherin inheritance and conquest._

 **Block(s)/Spell(s):**  
 _Magical Core - 70% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore nine months old._  
 _IQ - 50% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore two months old._  
 _Animagus - 100% - Preformed by Lily Evans one month old._  
 _Soul Mate Bond - 95% - Preformed by Lily Evans and Albus Dumbledore four months old._  
 _Metamorphmagus - 100% - Preformed by Lily Evans three months old._  
 _Creature Inheritance - 100% - Preformed by Lily Evans and Albus Dumbledore one month old._  
Parselmagic - 90% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore ten months old.  
 _Horcrux - Accidentally preformed by Tom Riddle ten months old. [1/7 of Tom Riddle's Horcrux]_

 **Potion(s):**  
 _Loyalty - Given by Lily Evans and Albus Dumbledore towards Lily Evans, Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor house. (4 potions given)_  
 _Hatred - Given by Lily Evans towards Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Slytherin house. (10 potions given)_  
 _Neutrality - Given by Lily Evans and Albus Dumbledore towards Fred, George, Arthur, William, Charlie, Percy Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegod, Ravenclaw House and Hufflepuff House_  
 _Weak Love potion - Given by Lily Evans, Molly Weasley and Dumbledore towards unborn Ginevra Weasley._

 **Contact(s):  
** _Marriage contact: To Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Lily Evans._

Harry stared at his inheritance, not really knowing how to read, he passed it off to his father and then sat there with his arms on his legs, playing with his toes. _  
_

James soon also stared at the inheritance. Who the hell is Ginevra Weasley?

 ** _Molly and Arthur Weasley's unborn child I am guessing._**

' _And they want Harry to marry her? Doubt full. He is going to marry his soul mates... Wait why does he get two and I only get one?! I mean even Lucius would have been acceptable_.'

 _ **Greedy.**_

' _Always have been. But I'm not the greedy one right now_ '

 _ **What are we going to do about the Horcrux? and the Parseltongue.. We must talk to the Dark Lord soon.**_

' _of course of course. but for now, we must deal with this little greedy bastard_ '

James grinned as he heard the Veela side of him chuckle. He snuggled close against Harry and gave the inheritance papers over to Ragnok, who looked them over. "Looks like we are going to have to do what we did to you, yesterday, to Harry as well today."

"What were they hoping for anyways?.."

"I suppose to kill the Dark Lord."

"'Dark is the Light and Light is the Dark' is what my mother always told me."

"Ah right.. The Potter family was a follower of the Dark were they not?"

"My generation of people, my grandfather was not all that happy about it, but as he learned, he decided to let it go, well the portrait versions of him of course." James chuckled and cooed softly at Harry, who giggled happily. Ragnok smiled and stood up, "Well? Since we do not have to create any vaults or add any money, I suppose we can start right away? and for Harry's magic core, it will only open about 20 more percent, the right amount for a ten month old baby. And the Marriage contact?"

James nodded and Harry tilted his head, confused, as his father stood up. James just grinned, "Terminate it. Don't need that, and I will have to talk to Draco and Blaise's about the soul mate marriage contact. Well, little snake, you have one too many magical blocks and potions inside this tiny little body of yours" He said as he rubbed his stomach, smiling growing as he heard Harry's bright laughter.

"James..! James what the hell did you do?!" James turned to look at Lily, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" He asked as he tilted his head and turned away, following after Ragnok. Harry stared at his boiling ex-mother. He covered his mouth and giggled, burying his head against his fathers neck.

"James! You will get back here right now and explain everything that you had done! JAMES!"

"Later!" James had called out as he went into the healing section of Gringotts. He chuckled, ' _Sorry there Evans. Looks like we aren't companions any longer_ '

Only the laughter of his Veela was heard as he entered the healing room with Harry.

Once Harry had been rid of Potions and magical blocks, he promptly fell asleep in his arms. James sighed softly and chuckled, holding the child close to him. He walked out only to be ambushed by Auror's, Lily and Dumbledore. He sighed softly and rose an eyebrow, "James.."

"That is Lord Potter to you, Lady Evans." He said, taking a step back so he was at least next to Ragnok, who was also on his way out and back to his office.

Sighing, she followed, "Lord Potter.. Why did you disown Sonia and Divorce me? Weren't.. Weren't we happy?"

Ragnok snored a laugh and looked away as James sighed softly, "You know exactly what you had done, and if you don't, then please take it up with a Goblin. I have some things to do, and houses to move. Lady Evans, I had created a vault for you under the Evan name. There is 10,000 galleons in the vault currently, do use it wisely as you will not be getting any more money from me, and you do not need to move from Godric hollow as it is now yours. Please respect my privacy, as I will respect yours." He said, running a gentle hand up and down Harry's back.

"Lord Potter.. I-I thank you for your generosity but why don't you and Harry move back into Godric Hollow's with me and Sonia? I would greatly appreciate it as it is your hou-"

"I gave up that land from the bottom of my heart, Lady Evans. And I will not be moving into Godric Hollow's, please respect my wishes as both Lord and Head of the Potter house. I must be on my way now. I cannot keep Harry away from his cousin any longer." He said and started to move through the crowd of Auror's, only to be stopped by Dumbledore's arm.

"James.."

"Lord Potter to you too, Headmaster."

"But you must understand.. Giving away Harry was for-"

"The Greater good. Yes." James turned around to face the Headmaster, glaring at him, "But Harry James Potter is my heir to the Potter family and heir to a bunch of other Ancient and Nobel houses. You will not come close to me or Harry. If you do, I **will** press charges. Have a good day." He shrugged past Dumbledore and to the front of the Gringotts and he disapparated out of there.

"Well? You idiots going to stand there all day or do you need something from us?" Ragnok sneered, crossing his arms. Lily turned and shook her head, her voice quiet, "No.. I.. had gotten what I needed.." she said, holding her baby close to her, she sighed softly and walked out.

Dumbledore was seething inside him. All of James AND Harry's magical blocks and potions were gone. Non of this was suppose to happen. Nothing is going as planned!

James sighed softly as he ran a hand through Harry's hair and smirked, "You have to stop sucking on your thumb there Harry. You'll end up a vampire if you do!" A flash of a male with a odd nose, and long black hair past through his mind. He stopped walking and whimpered.

' _Prongs.. do.. you think they'll still accept me? Prince.. and whoever the others are?_ '

A flash of other people crossed his mind. James was there himself with a man who had blond hair, another with long black hair, and a short stocky one with odd looking teeth and another blond man looking too rich to be with these type of people, a female was there as well, laughing as she grinned widely, at the others, with a camera in her hand. Prince was beside her, grinning at their misfortune before she had pushed him to join them, taking a picture before she ran off, him and the others chasing after her.

 _ **They will. They will have too. Prince cannot ignore our calls, his submissive has been gone too long.**_

A low whine left his lips and he nuzzled Harry lightly and kissed his forehead, "You and the Dursley are all I got right now.. and Prongs of course.." He chuckled lowly and made his way back to 4 privet drive and into the house.

Petunia was already at the door, with Dudley by her side, "I saw you down the street, are you alright?"

James took a deep breath and smiled at her, "Yeah.. Yeah no.. I'm.. I-I'm fine. I'm just trying to remember a few people. The memory blocks on me really did a bad number on me, and its hard to remember who is who."

Petunia shook her head and kissed his cheek, as Dudley reached for the sleeping Harry. James chuckle and bent down to the two year old, "Take care of him in the living room for me? He's practically your brother isn't he?" Dudley nodded happily, "Ye" He said softly and took Harry from James, and slowly made his way back over to the living room.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair before standing up again, "Right, okay. You got everything pack, Tunie? We are leaving the minute Vernon comes home, but one of you will be driving while I give the directions."

"Can't drive?" Petunia teased as she lead them back to the living room and James chuckled softly, sitting on the couch. He shook his head and smirked at her.

"Wizards don't have cars, Petunia. We use brooms or apparation or a portkey, which I don't have right now. Wizards, Pure-blood, Muggleborn, half-blood or not, have not yet used a car."

Petunia let out a small laugh and patted his shoulder, "Well I will have to teach you one day." James groaned and covered his face, her laughter growing louder.

James looked at the house, and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around, "dustier then I expected but nothing a few cleaning charms can't do." He chuckled softly and he jumped when he heard a loud **CRACK** behind him.

Petunia and Vernon both turned around, and Dudley screamed in delight when he saw the house-elf. James took a deep breath and laughed softly, "Gosh, its been awhile since I've seen a house-elf."

The house-elf giggled softly and smiled at James, "My name is Slinky, Lord Potter! Slinky is the head elf." James nodded his head and patted her gently on the head, "It's good to see you, Slinky. This is my sister-in-law Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon." Slinky looked at the two muggles and bow'd to them and then back at James.

James chuckled and then pointed to Dudley and his child, "That is Dudley. He's two years old. He's Petunia's son. The one he is currently carrying is my son, Harry Potter."

Slinky's eyes widen and she squeal. "Us house-elves haven't taken care of babies for so long! Other house-elves will be happy to take care of Master Dudley and Master Harry whenever you need."

Petunia let out a startled laugh and patted her on the head, "Well I don't have a job, but I could use the help cleaning around, or watching them while I clean." Slinky nodded her head happily and she giggled softly.

"Slinky will gather Moon and Honey to clear the rooms for you, Lord Potter!" with another **CRACK** Slinky disappeared from their view.

James got up and turned towards Vernon, who was looking around, "Surprised?" Vernon looked back over to James and chuckled a bit.

"I think I'll get used to the fact you have servants as elves. It'll be easier to get something to eat?"

James nodded and smirked, waving them into the house, "yes. They will do anything that doesn't harm them. Like food and stuff like that. Cleaning, helping. House-elves need to have a master to serve, so lots of wizards give elves the job to work. I'm pretty sure the Potter Manor has 8 house-elves in total, enough to keep the place in working order."

A house-elf soon popped in and bow'd to the adults and children in the room, then stood up smiling happily. "I am Moon! co-head elf. Moon will take your luggage to your room." James nodded and gestured to the luggage that Vernon and himself put into the house. Moon's smile brightened, "Moon and Slinky have the other elves cleaning the manor. Tiky will be bringing you drinks and food. Us house-elves will take care of everything, Lord Potter." Bowing again, Moon disappeared with a crack.

"I think I'll go outside," Commented James, getting up and dusting off the dust from his pants. Vernon nodded and so did Petunia, "I'll be taking a nap." Vernon said and Petunia chuckled softly, "I'll go explore the house, see where everything is. Dudley will stay with me and will Harry be going with you?"

James nodded and picked up the boy on the couch (where Dudley left him to go awe at the house-elf), and smiled, "I'll be back in half an hour or so. See you guys soon!" Petunia and Vernon nodded. Petunia got up and took Dudley's hand in hers as Vernon settled on the couch to take a nap.

James chuckled and turned to go out to the backyard. Harry babbled loudly, clapping his hands together. James chuckled, "See? This is where you will be living from now on." He gestured to the outdoors and Harry giggled and wiggled in his arms.

James chuckled softly and started to walk down the pathways of the beautiful garden that had been laid out by the house-elves. He smiled brightly and continued down the pathway, pointing at things for Harry to look at.

"James..?"

James quickly turned around, Harry close to his chest and his wand out, pointing it at the female, and a male. Harry cried out in surprise, turning so he could see who was there. He gurgled in distress when he couldn't see who was there, so he just buried his face into James shoulder.

"Who are you?" He demanded, "And how did you get onto this property!"

The female's eyes widen, and she looked at the male beside her, biting her lip. "I've always been able to get into the Potter Manor, James-"

"That's Lord Potter!"

"Okay Okay! Lord Potter, I've always been able to get into the Manor, I just like to see the backyard and- What has gotten into you? You leave us for Lily, and then suddenly return!"

James growled, backing up, "Leave. We don't need people like you here."

 _ **James! Calm down! Please.**_

' _But but- they might be-_ '

 _ **They are not here to hurt anyone, put your wand down!**_

' _Then who are they?!_ '

 _ **The male is our mate, Prince. Severus. The other is suppose to be dead, I-I don't know.**_

' _Their names Prongs!_ '

 _ **Their names are Severus Tobias Snape or Prince, the other is April Chamuel Riddle. James please, don't hurt them. I know your memories are still mixed up but that doesn't mean you need to do this. I don't know why you forgot them, and not me as well. Nothing of this makes sense, but you HAVE to trust me, they will not hurt us, nor will they hurt Harry.**_

Gulping, James took another step back, and tilted his head down, putting his wand away, "I-I.." He whined lowly and hugged Harry closer to himself and he sunk to the floor, his whining getting louder. From up above, Petunia watched the scene play out before she turned around and down the stairs. She had to fix some things.

The girl, April, bent down and looked at James, "Lord Potter... I'm sorry for the mistake and I'm sorry for intruding... If you want.. we can.. we can go inside and clear things up..?"

"That.. won't be necessary."

April looked up, and Severus turned around to look at Petunia and Dudley. Severus visibly relax and buried his face into his hand, "I'm guessing you know what happened with James?"

Petunia chuckled softly, "It is a long story, Sev. The house-elves had put together our rooms, I'll get my husband to bring James and Harry to their room and I'll explain everything."

James looked up at Petunia and gave a weak smile, "I-I'm sorry.. I-I don't recognize a lot of people," He gave a bitter laugh, "I do have two sets of memories after all..."

* * *

 **End Chapter**

 ***I have no more reason to make Dudley older then Harry. I just needed it for the fanfiction, and having Dudley older then Harry works perfectly for me, even if it means that Petunia had Dudley when she was only 20 years old.**

 ****There is a reason why Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter are James parents and Charlus and Dorea are not. In 'Pottermore' JK Rowling had reveled that Charlus and Dorea are not his parents, and that Fleamont and Euphemia were. But if you do have a problem with that, please contact me and we can discuss it.**


	2. Chapter 2

After they got James to bed (him taking Dudley and Harry with him, Vernon had gone with them, and then decided that he was going to explore the house with the help of he house-elves.), Petunia lead April and Severus into the living room. She gestured for them to sit down and she looked at her hands before a pop was heard and she looked off to the side, "Mistress Dursley, what can Honey do for you?"

Petunia smiled and looked over at their two... guest. "Would you two like anything?" April hummed lowly and Severus chuckled a bit.

"Two cups of tea please." Petunia looked over at Honey and smiled, "Make that three." April swung her legs and looked down at her hands as Honey popped out of the room, and returned a few minutes later with the cups of tea.

"What.. Why is James acting like that? Like.. Like.."

"Like he doesn't remember you?" Severus winced slightly and looked away, curling an arm on the back of the seat. "What ever my sister did to him.. I don't know exactly what she _did_ do to him. All I know is that he had several magical blocks and potions set in him, but he won't tell me what they were. He currently has two sets of memory. His life with Lily, and his life with Sev. It is all in a pack inside his head, and.. Prongs, I think he called his creature inheritance, has been trying to sort through the memories to put them together, but.. hes having quiet the trouble with it."

Severus growled slightly, his eyes flashing a bright red, and he looked off to the side. April patted his thigh and sighed softly, "I didn't think Lily would be that.. that idiotic enough to try to separate Sevvy and James.."

April rubbed her forehead and leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes.

Petunia picked up a cup and took a small sip out of it, "What was the last thing James told you before he left to marry my sister?" She asked quietly.

"That what me and him had together won't work out. His parents do not approve, and that he loved Lily more then he actually loved me. That he was going to marry her. That they were going into hiding from the Dark Lord. That Dumbledore said it was their best bet to keep what we had together a secret. Did I mention that he said he was going to marry her went we were engaged? I think not." Severus said, scoffing lightly as he looked out the window, over Aprils head. April smacked him lightly and sighed, leaning forwards to grab a cup as well.

"Well all that really. So you are telling me Lily had set a bunch of Magical blocks and potions on him? Are you sure it was just Lily?"

"No.. He mentioned Dumbledore as well. A bunch apparently. He's trying to handle it right now, and it really isn't working out for him. Seeing you two probably just triggered something worst.. By the way, what were you two doing here?"

April chuckled softly and rubbed the side of the cup gently with her finger as she looked at her reflection, "James was 16, Severus was the same age, I was a 3 years older I think. 'M not sure, we decided to go check out the Potter manor, because it was given to James by his parents. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lucius were with us at the time. When we got there, James was the only one to actually get into the house while the rest of us were pouting-"

"I do not pout."

"Shut up Sevvy." April said, hissing at him. He just rolled his eyes and Petunia chuckled softly.

"As I was saying, James had to go through the wards to actually let us into the house.. but he had to do it each time he wanted anyone in the house with him, so he added the 6 of us into the wards with him, and any family member. We like to come by often, usually just me and Sev, to just look at the garden outside. Going inside.. Going inside the house was out, because their were so many memories we had.. and.. James just.." She sighed softly and just shook her head, smiling at Petunia sadly, "Him leaving really put a dent in most of our friendships, because James was the one to put us all together."

All three of them stayed quiet for awhile, all of them in their own thoughts.

April continued to look at Petunia before looking back down into the cup. She had a lot to think. A lot of people had abandoned her the past years, and she wasn't sure how she was suppose to feel, especially with James somewhat back.. She wondered how the others would think if they knew of the situation.

Petunia was thinking about how ugly her sister was. How her personality changed because of one crush. She knew, if she looked after her sister more, if she keep her sister at bay, or had at least put the 'introduce Lily to someone else' plan into the works, Lily wouldn't have done what she had done.

Severus.. Well he was back in he past, when he was with James, happy. When they were about to get married. When they keep close. When Lily was not in the pictures.. when a thought passed his mind and he gritted his teeth. "James.."

Both females looked up at Severus in surprised, "What about him..?"

"He married Lily, didn't he. He actually went through with what he said."

Petunia smiled sadly at him, "Yes. Yes he did. Married a week later after he proposed, I suppose. It was quiet nice.." she looked down and then she grinned, looking back up at them with an eyebrow raise, "but it looked like Lily didn't have a good enough grip on him. He divorced her a few days ago."

April rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "And may I asked why did he do such thing? Divorces aren't common in the wizarding world, only when one of the 2 married had died."

"You know the deal with the Dark Lord correct? Some prophecy thing, and he went after James and Lily's children, Harry and Sonia. Sonia was, or was suppose to be, the girl-who-lived. Lily and Dumbledore wanted to give away Harry so they could focus on training Sonia, and James snapped I think. He left the next day and came to me."

April got to her feet, anger in her eyes, "They were just gonna _give away a child?!_ What the bloody fucking hell were they thinking! Their just BABIES! They cannot live without their parents until they are _exactly_ 3 years old. What were they thinking? Give away the child for 11 years and then when they get their Hogwarts letters, just suddenly accept him back into the family just like _that?_ A child would absolute _HATE_ their parents. Just because they needed to bloody focus on defeating- whoa wait wait... wait.. did you say the _Dark Lord_ went after _two kids to kill because of a prophecy?_ "

Petunia rose an eyebrow and looked over at Severus, "Does she..?"

"She does that a lot. Her child was taken from her a few months ago and she hasn't seen her since, she's kinda in a fret right now.. No no not taken, stolen from her." Severus said, crossing her eyes.

"Do you know when she was born?" April growled and kicked at something before stalking out the door, Severus sighed and waved for Petunia to sit down, "She'll be fine. I promise. Just let her go off. and she was born in July. The 31st to be exact."

Petunia blinked in surprised. "I know.. only 2 babies that were born on July 31st."

Severus rose an eyebrow and leaned forwards, "And who are those two babies?"

"Sonia Dorea Potter and Harry James Potter. Lily came to see me a two weeks after she got out of the hospital, saying she had a surprise twin."

Severus hummed slowly and leaned away, "Charmeine was taken a week later, after April gave birth, so it could be possible that Sonia is the-"

Both look over as James quickly came down the stairs, giggling. Dudley and Harry were following behind him. Severus face melted into a small smile. James turned around and his grin only widen, and he skidded over to Severus and dropped onto his lap, "Hi."

Severus rose an eyebrow, "Hello.."

"You can call me Jaaammmesss now."

"You're still idiotic as ever."

"HEY!"

Severus chuckled softly and smiled. Petunia sat back and took another sip of her tea as she turned to watch the two children, only to see a elf come running down the stairs, trying to catch Dudley and Harry, "Master Dudley! Tiky must change Master Harry!"

James smirked, "Dudley give Tiky to Harry, Cosmey! Take Dudley and go give him a bath, I'm pretty sure Harry's stink probably got on him." Another pop came into the room, and Tiky and Cosmey cornered Dudley and Harry, who were both giggling loudly. Tiky stole Harry from Dudley as Cosmey took a hold of Dudley and they both popped out. Petunia hummed in appreciation.

"Now that is good." James grinned and rested his head on Severus's shoulder.

"So so.. Prongs help me remember a few people, this girl name April, who I am guessing is the one pacing outside in the garden right now. I'm sitting on Severus's lap currently, who is no doubt my mate. Prongs seemed to recognize him while I couldn't. Then there's Sirius and Remus. But that's all I got to remember before Harry and Dudley came bolting into my room."

Severus took a deep breath against James neck and nuzzled him. James huffed and pushed his head away, "Not in front of my mother!"

Petunia gasped, "JAMES!"

Said man giggled like crazy before wiggling out of Severus's lap and ran off, Petunia following after him. Severus watched as they ran around in the living room, then the kitchen, then the living room again before James knocked into April, who was just coming back inside. He sat up and looked over the edge to look at April and James.

James had his chin on her stomach, and staring at her before grinning widely, "Hi! I got some of my memories back, so you better help me." He then got up and plopped himself back on Severus lap.

"Are you really that trusting?" James shrugged and just rested his head back on Severus shoulder.

"I'm still weary, but Prongs said it might help me better if I was closer to my mate." He shrugged and curled closer to Severus, "and Prongs is purring right now, so I'm guessing it is helping him more then it is helping me. and what did I hear about Sonia being April's child?"

April sat up quickly, "Charmeine? You mean we know where she is?" Severus shrugged and curled his arms around James, "Well it is a theory-"

"But possible. I've only ever seen Harry, who by the way, is not Lily's child," Severus's arms tightened around James waist, and he just grinned widely, "For about a week before Lily came home, telling me that the surprise twin almost didn't make it through the birthing process, so she had to stay at the hospital, which I doubt.. and as I said, Harry isn't Lily's child."

"What do you mean ' _Harry isn't Lily's child?_ '" questioned Severus, raising an eyebrow at James.

James grinned helplessly, "Apparently I was pregnant when I 'left' you for Lily, or at least what Prongs told me. I had Harry on July 31st, and Lily had blooded adopted him, and probably Sonia, or Charmeine. Whatever her name is."

Severus looked at him, "You.. Are a.." he shook his head and sighed softly, burying his face against his neck, "..So.. Harry is our child..?"

"Yup.. Congrats.. You're a father." Everyone around them snorted, but James just grinned.

Severus just sighed softly and rubbed his forehead, "So what are we going to do about Charmeine? We can't let that bloody mudblood take care of a child that isn't hers." James sighed softly and shrugged. He nested himself against Severus chest and closed his eyes. He hummed in appreciation.

"Well I was planning on having a interview with Rita Skeeter, hopefully before Lily and Dumbledore do. Because by now, I'm sure Lily has mentioned to someone about the divorce. Some of the Auror's know, but so does Dumbledore know."

April got up and started to pace again, "I think I can issue a interview for you. Not that hard. Just have to talk to Lucius and Remus about it. Maybe Sirius but he's still on house arrest."

James rose an eyebrow, "I may not know who Sirius is still, but what did the mutt do?"

Severus grinned and buried his face against his shoulder, shaking with low laughter. April grimaced slightly, "I didn't issue the house arrest, Lucius -his mate- did. Something about tracking mud into the house, and other animals."

"James told me about the animagus, type is Sirius? That is if he is one, if he isn't, then this is just embarrassing!" Petunia asked silently, a small blush on her cheeks, as she took her seat back and as April moved to sit besides the woman. They both exchanged smiles.

"A grim wolf. It's large, but not as large as Remus, who is an actual wolf." Severus said softly, as he rubbed James back up and down gently, who was quietly purring. April giggled softly and smiled brightly. Petunia rose an eyebrow at the mention of 'wolf', but said no more.

"So I will see about seeing an interview with Rita. How about tomorrow afternoon?" April asked, rubbing her hands together, a gleam in her eyes, "I would love to have my daughter back, but we will need to do a inheritance before I actually know she is my daughter."

James hummed and nodded, "I will fire call Lily later, asking her that I want to do a inheritance on Charmeine. If she deny's my request as Lord Potter, then we know Charmeine is not her daughter, but if she does agree, we still have a change." James said, sitting up in Severus arms. He shifted so his back was against his chest. He tilted his head up at Severus, smiling up at him. He smiled back and bent down, kissing his cheek.

"Missed you.." Severus murmured gently before letting his head fall on his shoulder. He kissed behind his ear gently, "And Prince missed Prongs.." James let out a goofy smile and nuzzled back against him.

"I missed you too.. So did Prongs." His smile grew as he felt Severus smile.

"Enough with the sap. I'm going to fire call Lucius, Remus, over, maybe Sirius. Is that okay James? Maybe Peter too if he is there." James looked up at April and nodded, smiling, although a bit nervously.

"Y-yeah. Of course." _**I don't get why you are afraid, they are still our friends, James. There is no reason to be afraid.**_ James gulped heavily, looking down at his hands.

April got up and went over to him, kneeling down so she could rest her hands on his knees, smiling gently at him, "James don't worry okay? You might have left us, but it wasn't your fault. You weren't right in your mind at all. Lucius, Remus and Sirius forgave you a long time ago, so did me and Severus. Don't worry about it at all okay? You might be mother hen'd by Remus, but that's all, alright?" James nodded, and gave a shaky smile. April smiled back and got up, before turning over to Petunia.

"Call your husband, Harry and Dudley. They'll want to be here while we discuss the interview, and my daughter." Petunia nodded and smiled, "Alright. You be careful alright?"

April snorted, "Oh please-" she frowned and shifted her gaze to Severus, "Draco is living with us isn't he?"

Severus sighed and nodded, "Narcissa sent him over awhile ago, saying something about not having enough time with her soon-to-be-husband, so Lucuis might bring over the child."

April gave out a grunt and walked to the dining room. Petunia rose an eyebrow, "She really care's about children doesn't she?"

"Especially what happened to her? Yes. Ever since Draco came 3 weeks ago, she's been making sure Draco is being cared for while Lucius is with the Ministry and Sirius is busy. Her husband would usually be around as well." James looked up.

"Husband? April has a _husband_? Who?"

Severus smirked, "Remus. They got married a year before you left and then the baby 2 years after." James blinked, frowned. He tilted his head and then a goofy grin crossed his face.

"Prongs said he'll find the memory for me so I can watch it later. I was apparently the best man?" Severus nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"You were Remus along side Sirius. Narcissa and Bellatrix were April's." James eyes lit up and he squirmed in Severus arms.

"I can't wait!" Severus rolled his eyes and tilted his head to look at the patent woman sitting across from them. He rose an eyebrow.

Petunia nodded and sighed softly, before getting up and patting her legs, "I'll go see to the boys. Honey?"

Said elf popped in, looking up at Petunia with wide eyes, "Yes Mistress Dursley?"

"Can you tell Vernon to come to the living room? Guild him if you have too, I'll go get the two boys." Honey nodded and smiled at Petunia, saluting her before popping off. Severus gave an amused snort before laying across the couch with James on top of him, who just giggled. Petunia smiled fondly at the pair before going off towards the stairs.

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone was there. James and Harry were on the floor, playing patty cake with each other, Draco sitting on April's lap as he watched the two. Remus was beside April, arms around her waist. Severus was sitting behind the two playing on the floor, smiling happily. Lucuis and Sirius were across from the pair, watching with a tentative look at the pair. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley were beside the pair, a smile across their face. Peter couldn't make it, saying that he had to do something for the Dark Lord. The group didn't really mind. They all had something to do for the Dark Lord, but James was their first choice. It would be **Tom's** as well

Everyone watched as Dudley got up and sat behind Harry, petting his (now) soft hair. Harry giggled and smiled, as did James.

Lucuis let a smile cross his face, "So, Why are we here? You just pulled up here, April."

April rolled her eyes and gestured over to James and Harry, "These two are why we are here, and my daughter." She grunted slightly as Remus tightened his grip around here waist. She patted his hand as she heard the small growl, "And to set up an interview with Rita Skeeter."

Sirius rose an eyebrow, crossing his arms where he laid across Lucuis lap, "Oh? And whats is going to happen _then_?" He asked, huffing slightly.

"Well.. Lets start from the top." Everyone's eyes drifted over to the father, who was watching Harry and Dudley react, before a little blonde came crawling over to play with the pair. "From on top of everything, if Dumbledore says anything to you about 'training' Sonia, say no. And if he comes out with saying she is the Prophecy child, continue to say no."

"But why? She is the prophecy child, correct?" Remus said softly, still not believing his best friend was back, "Why would we say no?"

James looked up and then back down at Harry. Picking him up, he moved the hair that was blocking the lightning scar. He heard the others gasps and he put Harry back down, "Harry is the Prophecy child. I made sure.. He has the Slytherin and Gaunt AND Riddle vaults by Conquest... Didn't know he was the Gryffindor Lord although.." He grumbled lightly, huffing, "A-nyways.. I left Lily. And Sonia. or Charmeine... and went to Petunia. Day after that, I went to Gringotts and got a inheritance test. Disowned Sonia as well as Divorced Lily."

"You disowned my daughter?!" April screeched, struggling to get out of Remus's hold.

"You know, as the older one in the room, you act like a child." Remus said softly, smirking at her. She stopped struggling in his hold and she turned towards him, narrowing her eyes.

"ugggh." She groaned and buried her face against his shoulder, huffing. Remus chuckled softly and patted her head, "Do continue James."

James shrugged and chuckled softly, "I disowned Son- Charmeine because I thought she was the Prophecy child at the time. Lily and Dumbledore wanted to get rid of Harry, give him off to someone else so 'we' could focus on Son- Charmeine or Sonia.. aggh.." He groaned softly, "She'll be Sonia for now. So we could focus on Sonia's training against the Dark Lord and then we won't have to focus on two children. The day after that, was the day I ran to Petunia. and then Gringotts and whatnot. The day after I saw my inheritance test, and got rid of all blocks, spells and potions, I brought Harry in and.. you know.. I found out HE was the prophecy child, not Sonia." James ran a hand through his hair, leaning back against Severus legs and closed his eyes.

"I took Petunia, Dudley and Dursley to the Potter Manor and I bumped into April and Severus and.. You should at least know the rest."

Severus rolls his eyes and grumbled, "We talked about getting an interview with Rita so we can expose Lily and Dumbledore, and to get it out there before they do. Lucuis, or April, will be setting up an interview-"

"I fire called Rita before I got Lucuis and the others. She said she'd be glad to pass of Dumbledore and Lily for James, because she'd rather hear his side of the story then a sobbing mudblood."

Everyone looked at April, who was grinning widely, "What? I had the chance. She's coming over tomorrow afternoon. She wants an interview with James, just James. I said sure."

James perked up and he let a grin cross his face, "Oh this is going to be fun. Then we'll ask Lily for the inheritance test, and you may get your daughter back." The two grinned at each other and the others looked horrified while Petunia and Vernon just looked highly confused, not having spoken the whole time.

"Oh god."

"This is going to be a disaster with those two together again."

"We are offended. Highly."

"I still don't have my memories."

"Excuses, Excuses."

"But it's true!"

"I'm betting 10 Galleons that Prongs show'd a memory of those two and their _pranks_."

"..."

"Oh got nothing to say now, eh James?"

"Shut up Sirius."

Petunia and Vernon looked at each other, shaking their heads. Children. All of them. "I think..."

Everyone looked a bit startled, and looked over at Vernon, "I have work tomorrow, and Petunia and Dudley could go out looking for another house, just in case Lily comes over."

James whines, "But you guys just _got_ here!"

Petunia chuckled, "While it would be nice to stick around, I think me, Vernon and Dudley would fit better with the other muggles."

James huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. The others chuckled softly. Severus leaned over and patted his head. James pouting lessened and he sighed.

"I have a house, in London, that isn't the Potter Manor. There are no wards, maybe a house elf or two, and you can use anything in the house. My present to you."

Petunia chuckled, tilting her head, "Not going to argue in letting us stay here?"

James shrugged, smiling at them, "Well, there really is no use. You guys are used to the muggle world while I'm used to the wizarding world. Two worlds clashing together, wouldn't really work well."

Vernon chuckled, "We appreciate the gift, James." James shrugged and gave them a toothy grin, "I'll give you the keys, and you guys can move out there tomorrow. Dudley can come on over whenever he wants to visit Harry too."

Vernon and Petunia nodded, smiling, "I think we should go to bed now. It has gotten pretty late." Vernon said, "and I have work tomorrow." Petunia chuckled softly and went over to Dudley, picking him up. He whined, reaching for Harry. Harry just waved, babbling at Draco. They all said their good nights. Lucuis, Severus, Remus, Sirius, April, Harry, Draco and James were the only ones left.

"So interview? And then what? Inheritance?" James nodded and then got up, stumbling slightly, "Yes, and yes! Alright. Beddy by now. Late. Need the energy for tomorrow. Up we go!" James leaned down, picking up the two children. He grinned widely.

"I'll take these two to Harry's room. Cosmey?" The elf popped into the room, bowing to James.

"Can you show Lucius, Sirius to one room, Remus and April to another, and Severus to mine? grab another Elf if you need too, I'll haul these two babies off to bed!" He giggled and then ran off, the two babies giggled loudly. The others in the room, watched in silent as they watched James run off.

Lucuis was the one to break the silence.

"Did James just run off with my child?"

The others snort, and got up, following Cosmey and Moon (who just popped into the room to help Cosmey) up to their rooms.

"There is probably a reason for it, but just let it go. Its James, what do you expect?"

"I expected _April_ to run off with my baby, not James."

"Hey! Is it ' _pick on April day_ ' or something?!"

"Probably"

"Remus!"

The others let out a laugh as Lucuis and Sirius went were guided into one room, Remus and April across from them, and Severus was directed to James room.

* * *

"Did you expect that today?"

Lucuis turned around to face Sirius, who was laying on his back on the bed.

"Expect what?" He asked, crossing the bedroom and sat next to Sirius. He ran his hand through his hair gently. Sirius closed his eyes, leaning into the hand.

"James I mean. Seeing him again, and up close, without Lily." He murmured softly, opening his eyes again to peer at his dominate Veela.

"No. It was surprising for me as well, dear.." He sighed softly and got up, pulling Sirius with him. He transfigured their clothes before pulling Sirius back to the bed. He laid down back on the bed, still pulling him with him. Sirius settled himself on top of Lucuis.

"You think everything is back to normal now?" He asked, leaning into Lucuis hand. Lucuis chuckled softly and kissed the claiming mark on his neck softly, nodding.

"I think... everything will be back to normal soon enough."

* * *

April stretched as she pulled off her shoes and sat on the bed, tilting her head as she watched her husband and mate from afar. "are you okay..?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Remus looked over at her, smiling. "Okay? I'm more then okay." He chuckled softly and made his way over to her. "James is back, and I might _actually_ get to hold my daughter for once."

April giggled softly and pulled on the werewolf's arm, dragging him down onto the bed, "I know.." she whispered. Remus shifted a bit, and rested his head on her lap. She smiled softly and leaned over, kissing his forehead gently, "I thought I'd never see our baby again, but look at that, she's with the mudblood.."

Remus looked at her, in disapproval. She just sighed and pushed his head off her lap. He chuckled and got up, laying his head on the pillow as he watched her get changed.

She brushed her brown hair, staring into the mirror and over at Remus. She smiled, and he smiled back. She turned back around, getting up. She bounced her way over to Remus and laid next to him. Leaning over, she kissed him gently before burying her head against his chest.

"Good night.."

"Good night."

* * *

James walked into his room, after putting Harry and Draco to sleep. He smiled as he saw Severus reading on the bed. He closed the door behind him and made his way over. Sitting on the bed, he faced him, a silly grin on his face.

Severus rose an eyebrow, but didn't look up from his book. James chuckled and laid his head on his lap. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. "I remember this.. Faintly.. but I remember.."

Severus weaved his hand through James hair, humming softly, "Remember what?" He flipped a page.

"This. Just. This. Quiet days, lazy days of me laying on your lap and you reading."

"We did those a lot, in Hogwarts."

"Yeah because I wouldn't study."

Severus chuckled and put his book down, looking down at the man, "What do you remember, before you left?"

"Not much. Just bits and pieces of my life. I remember the life I had with Lily the best because those are the memories up front right now, Prongs still moving them around right now.. He said in a bout a month I will have my memories back." Severus sighed softly and nodded.

"Alright alright.. Now common. Lets get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." James nodded and he settled beside Severus, who smiled and pulled him into his arms. James relaxed against Severus and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next day was eventful. Vernon and Petunia got up early and made everyone breakfast. Once breakfast was over, James gave them the key to the house and they were off. Dudley, of course, was the most difficult to get out of the house, not wanting to be separated from his lovable cousin. Harry just crawled over to Dudley and hugged his legs, and babbled at him. Dudley seemed to _understand_ him and he kissed the top of his head before handing Harry back to James and went with his parents, waving goodbye.

Around an hour later, everyone was once again in the living room, discussing what they were gonna tell Rita and what they were gonna tell Lily. It wasn't much, but everyone was nervous. Nervous that they were gonna mess it up.

Harry would be with James while the interview went on, and they'd be in the living room. Severus and Lucius would be off to do their own things. Severus with his potions, and Lucuis off to work in the ministry.

Draco would be with April, Sirius and Remus on the other side of the manor. They had made a deal that they wouldn't reveal themselves to Rita or anyone _just_ yet. Especially April since she is suppose to be 'dead' or 'missing'. Nevertheless, they stayed on the other side of the manor with Draco, entertaining the small blonde.

The afternoon came rolling around, and Rita came through the floo. April, Remus, Sirius and Draco were already on the other side of the manor, playing around. James, Rita and Harry were in the living room.

James answered the questions she asked as best as she could, especially about the prophecy child. Apparently Dumbledore has already been spreading rumors about Sonia being the prophecy child. James rolled his eyes at that, but didn't object that. Not wanting his child to be in the middle of all the 'fame', he made sure they pushed away from that topic onto something else.

2 hours later, the interview was finished and James was thanking Rita for the help, and he made sure she didn't replace any of the words he said, narrowing his eyes while doing so. She agreed and he let her go.

The others soon came home as well, Severus was first. He gave James a big kiss (and dirty one. Tongue and _all_ ) that left him dazed if Draco didn't come _running_ down the hall way and reaching for Harry. Harry, being in James arms, just wiggled out of his hold and onto his hands and knees before he got onto his feet and (with the help of a startled dad) slowly made his way over to Draco.

Their was a big shout, as Sirius, April and Remus came into the room. Once Lucuis came in they all celebrated that both Harry and Draco managed to walk.

Soon (after the lunch, party, supper and odd bath time) everyone was back in bed. Draco and Harry together, Sirius and Lucius, Remus and April, Severus and James.

Tomorrow was _also_ going to be a big day. The day they get to see if Sonia is April's lost child.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **You know the one thing I noticed? Everyone's names at least ended with an 's'. This made writing this** _ **difficult**_ **. You have no idea. Sirius, Lucius, James, Severus. God I had so much trouble with that... But damn, this is a short chapter. You can't blame me though. My last chapter was over 10k. This is** _ **about**_ **5k less then the last one.. I should have the next chapter up soon (or it is already posted) so you probably won't have to wait long! yay c:**


	3. Chapter 3

Morning, once again, rolled around. Everyone was downstairs being fed, talking about how they were gonna get back at Lily if Sonia was Charmaine. Soon they were out the door and off to Godric Hollow.

Harry was in James arms, while Draco was in Lucuis arms. Severus was behind them all, April chatting away with him. Remus and Sirius also seemed to have a quiet conversation while the two holding the babies keep quiet. The babies were having a quiet conversation with each other, smiling happily.

James stepped up and knocked on the door, giving a quirky smile to Lily once she opened the door.

"Heey.." He trailed off and looked behind him, then at Lily, "We need to ask you something."

Lily frowned, rocking the sleeping baby in her arms back and forth. "What do you need?" A bit of hope was in her voice. Severus snickered slightly when he heard the hopefulness in her voice, knowing what she wanted, was never going to happen, especially with everyone around, "Why don't you guys come in and have a cup of tea?"

April eyes darken when she saw the baby in Lily's arms, and Severus held her back from _pouncing_ on the woman and taking the child away.

"Oh no! That's not needed, once you agree to what we need we'll be on our way," Lily frowned at that but nodded anyways. She shifted Sonia in her arms, "I did a inheritance on Harry awhile back, and I was hoping we could also get an inheritance for Sonia, just to see if there is anything on Sonia like there was on Harry. Of course I'll pay for it." He asked, a bit cheerful.

Lily tilted her head, "Why would Sonia need an inheritance? She _is_ my daughter and there really is no need for one."

"As I said, we wanted to see if there were any magic, spells or potions on her. There were quiet a lot of those on Harry when I went to go check, and I'd like to make sure Sonia is healthy. Even though she is not my child anymore, I like to make sure she _is_ in good hands." James said lowly, narrowing his eyes on her. She shifted her glance away from James, coughing slightly before looking back at James, nervousness in her eyes.

"I-I mean it wouldn't hurt to go back and do inheritance test...For Sonia.." she trailed off. Severus rolled his eyes, and turned around again.

"Lets go then."

Lily's eyes widen, "N-Now? b-but- I need to-"

"Yes now. Why do you think everyone is here?" He sneered at her, glaring. She yelped quietly and nodded.

"O-of course! Just let me.. let me get a my things."

She turned back inside and gathered everything she needed. Oh was she going to be in trouble with Dumbledore once he found out. This was not good. Non of this was in plan, non of this.

"O-okay! Let's go"

Everyone turned their backs on Lily, them snickering quietly as they walked out of Godric Hollow.

In Gringotts, Lily, James, Harry and Sonia were in the room with Ragnok, a pin and paper in front of them. Lily hesitated. Ragnok just rose an eyebrow and huffed, "Well?"

She put Sonia on the table and picked up the pin, and -with shaking hands- pricked Sonia's finger. Blood started to appear and dripped onto the paper. Wiping the blood, she healed the cut and picked up Sonia, sitting down in the chair closest to the door.

As words started to appear, Ragnok picked u p the paper. He looked through it and frowned. He growled at Lily, who just flinched and held the baby closer to her chest, hoping for the best of her and 'Sonia'.

"Ragnok?" Said goblin just thrust'd the paper in James direction. James frowned and picked up the paper. He gasped as he looked over the paper. As his eyes darkened, he looked at Harry and set him on the ground gently, smiling at him.

"Harry?" Harry looked up at his dad, tilting his head, "Can you go get everyone and bring them here? Everyone should see this" James said softly, motioning to the paper currently in his hand. Harry nodded and raced off to the door, opening it. Lily's eyes never followed the boy. James looked at Lily from the corner of his eyes and sighed. He looked back at the paper in disappointment, reading it over once again.

Minutes later, everyone came into the room, Harry in April's arms. "Well?" She said impatiently. James just grimaced and passed the paper over to Severus first, who read it over and then passed it over to Lucuis, then April and Remus. Severus was already glaring at Lily, more hatred in his eyes then before while Lucuis just never paid attention to the woman, April and Remus were _steaming_ with anger. Remus was having a tough time holding back Moony who just wanted to _pounce and rip her apart_.

April just wanted to pounce on her and rip her head off her body, wondering _what kinda of woman would steal another's baby_.

 **Name:**  
 **Charmaine Angele Riddle-Lupin**

 **Also goes by:**  
 **Sonia Dorea Evans (née Potter) [Adoptive name] {Illegal}**

 **Parents:**  
 **April Chamuel Riddle**  
 **Remus John Lupin**  
 **Lily Evans (née Potter) [Illegal Blood Adoption]**

 **Grandparent(s):**  
 **John Lupin [Grandfather] {Fathers side} (Deceased)**  
 **Annie Evans [Grandmother] [Mothers side] (Deceased) \Illegally\**  
 **Patrick Evans [Grandfather] [Mothers side] (Deceased) \Illegally\**

 **Godparent(s):**  
 **Tom Marvolo Riddle [Godfather] (unknown)**  
 **James Charlus Potter [Godfather]**  
 **Narcissa Black (née Malfoy) [Godmother]**

 **Sibling(s):**  
 **Does not have any**

 **Inheritance:**  
 **Heir Riddle**  
 **Heir Lupin**  
 **Heir Gaunt**

 **Creature Inheritance:**  
 **1/3 werewolf, 1/3 angel, 1/3 wizard**

 **Soul Mate(s):**  
 **Luna Lovegod**  
 **Neville Frank Longbottom**

 **Ability(s):**  
 **Animagus**  
 **Metamorphmagus**  
 **Angel Wings**

 **Magical Familiar(s):**  
 **Any magical animal Charmaine Riddle-Lupin deems worthy.**

 **Vault(s):**  
 **Charmaine Trust Vault**  
 **Lupin Family Vault**  
 **Riddle Family Vault**  
 **Gaunt Family Vault**  
 **Ravenclaw Vault [Lady Charmaine Riddle-Lupin]**

 **Possession(s):**  
 **Various Magical Items**  
 **Riddle and Lupin Books**  
 **Portraits**  
 **Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem [Missing from Ravenclaw Vault]**  
 **Weapons**

 **Property** **(s):**  
 **Riddle Manor - Protected by Blood wards keyed to the Heir and Lord Riddle.**  
 **Gaunt Manor - Protected by family magic keyed to the Heir and Lord Gaunt.**  
 **Hogwarts Library - Protected by Family magic keyed to the Heir and Lady Ravenclaw. [Lady Charmaine Riddle-Lupin]**  
 **Hogwarts - 1/4 via Ravenclaw inheritance [Lady Charmaine Riddle-Lupin]**

 **Block(s)/Spell(s):**  
 **Magical Core - 50% - Performed by Albus Dumbledore 10 months old.**  
 **IQ - 10% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore 9 months old.**  
 **Animagus - 100% - Performed by Albus Dumbledore 10 months old.**  
 **Soul Mate Bond - 100% - Performed by Albus Dumbledore 5 months old.**  
 **Metamorphmagus - 100% - Performed by Albus Dumbledore 4 months old.**  
 **Creature Inheritance - 100% - Performed by Albus Dumbledore 2 weeks old.**  
Glamour charm - 100% - Performed by Lily Evans (née Potter) 2 weeks old.

 **Potion(s):**  
 **Loyalty - Given by Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evans. (12 potions given)**  
 **Hatred - Given by Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evans towards Severus Snape, Lucuis Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, April Chamuel Riddle, Tom Riddle, James Potter, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew. (18 potions given) [Recent]**  
 **Weak Love Potion - Given by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Lily Evans towards Ron Weasley (10 potions given) [Recent]**  
 **Neutrality - Given by Lily Evans towards Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegod, Fred and George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley. (9 potions given) [Recent]**

 **Contact(s):**  
 **Marriage Contact: To Ron Weasley by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Lily Evans.**

April's eyes slowly moved towards Lily, and she stalked towards her, pure anger was in her eyes. Lily got up, nervously laughing. "I-I.." She bolted for the door.

Sirius and Lucuis blocked the door, crossing their arms, glaring at Lily. She backed up and bumped into someone. Turning around quickly, she jumped as she came face to face with April. The others were surrounding her.

"Why the hell did you steal a baby. MY baby?!" Remus shouted, baring his teeth at her. She yelped and turned around, looking at Remus (who was directly behind her) nervously, _Charmaine_ close to her chest.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about. T-This is _my_ baby. The inheritance m-must've lied! There's no way it's _your_ baby!"

"Inheritances never _lie,_ Miss Evans"

April growled at her, and she yelped again. She backed up even more, careful not to bump into the growling werewolf behind her. Severus stepped up, and a gleam of hope passed her eyes, as she thought Severus was going to help her. All he did was held out both of his hands.

"Hand over Charmaine, Lily."

"Her name is Sonia!"

" _shut up you dirty mudblood_ " Lily gasped and spun around to face James, who was also angry at her. He had his arms crossed around his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. Harry and Draco were sitting on the seats, watching the adults argue with each other. Sonia was already awake, having been woken up by the screaming of others.

"Not after I change her name back! You illegally stole my baby from the hospital! You took my baby! You had no fucking right to take my baby!" April shouted, growling at her. Her eyes flashed a blue, "Give. Me. Back. Charmaine."

"There must of been a mistake. This is not your baby. She never was. She has been _my_ baby since birth!"

"The inheritance says otherwise!"

"Lily Evans, you are under arrest for the taking of a new born child of April Chamuel Riddle-Lupin. Your magic will be steal'd until we know what will happen to you. So mote be it." Lily gasped as magic surrounded her and binned her magic shut. Sirius took Charmaine from Lily, who tired taking her back, and gave the baby to April who pulled the baby close to her chest, cooing silently at the baby. She backed out from the circle of men and quickly over to the two other babies. She sat down next to them, smiling brightly.

Charmaine looked up at April, confused. April whined and kissed the top of her head, "You're home now. Don't worry." Charmaine babbled lightly and giggled at her Mother. Remus came over and tickled her stomach, Charmaine smiled and took a hold of his finger, and brought it to her mouth, nibbling on it gently.

April smiled brightly and nuzzled her head gently against her cheek. ' _Home. My baby, she's back._ '

James and Severus smiled at them, as Sirius took a hold of Lily and looked at Lucuis. "Common. Me and Lucuis will take Lily to the ministry. April, Remus, James, Sev, take Charmaine, Draco and Harry home."

"It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault! Dumbledore gave me that creature! Told me to keep it and love it as mine!" Lily screamed, as she wiggled around in her arms, "This wasn't my fault! LET ME GO!"

Severus scoffed slightly and moved to stand in front of her, "Yes well, you went along with his plans, Lily. You could've easily given the baby back to the hospital but you decided to keep her. Why?"

"Because I couldn't produce a baby! And both Harry and Sonia-"

"It's Charmaine."

"-were the only ones born on that day besides Neville! Sonia-"

"Charmaine."

"-was the only baby Dumbledore could get too! Mine I tell you! She is still and forever will be mine!"

"Not anymore she will not be. We will have her cleanse of whatever you gave her, and she _will not go by your plan._ Don't forget who you are talking too. I work for the Ministry, Miss Evans. Dumbledore will have to answer to his causes as well. James? You bunch should get home now." Lucuis said, turning to face them, a small smile on his face, while his eyes flashed 'murder'.

James nodded and picked up Harry, moving over to April to let Harry look at Charmaine. Harry coo'd gently, at seeing the girl he was with for most of the year. Charmaine looked over and reached over, patting Harry's cheek. They smiled and giggled at each other.

Remus and Severus looked at each other and motioned for them to go outside. "Thanks Ragnok, this means a lot. We'll find out way to get the glamour off of Charmaine and change her name back."

"I'll finalize that. Charmaine Angele Riddle-Lupin, correct? You lot go get Charmaine cleanse and I would have a look at today's paper." -=-

Remus nodded and bow'd to him, "That is the name we picked for her. Thank you so much and we'll grab a paper on the way out. Have a nice day"

Ragnok chuckled softly and smiled, "Your welcome. Now get out, I've got things to finalize."

They all nodded, James and April not really paying attention as they coo'd at each other. Severus took Draco from Lucuis and moved over to the two adults and babies cooing.

"You know. We really don't know April all that well. Maybe we should get _her_ to do a inheritance test."

"In your dreams, James."

"But he's right."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"You've been saying that since we've been in 3rd year!"

"Yeah well, I'm still not ready."

"And I'm your husband"

"Bwahh!"

"We'll find a day for the inheritance."

"We could've done it now."

"Well, too late now!"

"April!"

After Charmaine was cleansed, and the glamour charm was taken off of her, Charmaine looked more like her Mother and Father then Evans. She had purple eyes, and short brown hair. Small dots of freckles were scattered across her cheeks, that were from her mother.

"Oh she looks so adorable.. I-I can't believe I have my daughter back!"

Severus chuckled softly, "I'm glad we got your baby back. What are we going to tell the media now that Sonia is 'dead'." He asked, curios as he went over and picked up a newspaper, looking at the title with a grin before stuffing it away. James saw the look, but didn't say anything.

"Dumbledore will probably make some weird excuse as to why Sonia had died and make Harry the new prophecy child." James let out a sigh of defeat and nuzzled Harry's cheek gently. Harry giggled happily, Draco looked over and smiled as Charmaine reached over and smiled as well. She was liking how things were turning. The woman from before didn't really smell nice. She didn't like how she ignored her suppose brother.

"Stupid. We won't let it happen. They are our babies, they shouldn't be objectified like this" April said as they made it back to Potter Manor. James opened the gates and everyone got inside.

"Tooky is here! What can Tooky do for you?"

Everyone looked to the side to see a male elf standing there proud and happy. James chuckled softly, and bent down, "We have a new addition to our family, and I'd like a room set up for her. Maybe put her in the same room as Harry." Tooky nodded and popped off.

James stood up and rubbed the back of his head, grinning, "I know Severus is going to stay here, Prongs knows it as well. Who else is going to live here with me?"

"Well, me and Remus were staying in the Riddle manor, and I'm sure Lucuis and Sirius are living in the Malfoy manor as well." She trailed off and looked at Remus. He chuckled softly and pulled h,er to his side, looking down at Charmaine.

"It wouldn't hurt to stay here, Charmaine needs to have a sibling around, I doubt she'd mind Harry being her brother."

Charmaine looked around, giggling happily. Harry was set on the ground, and he tugged on his father's pants, looking up at Draco. Severus sighed softly and put Draco down. Harry took Draco's hand and ran over to April, patiently looking up at Charmaine. Charmaine looked at her mother, and April sighed, putting her down. Charmaine stayed on her butt before carefully getting up onto her feet and taking a hold of Harry's outstretched hand.

Harry pulled the two babies away to the living room while the adults stared in disbelief.

"They are quiet smart aren't they?" Severus mumbled. April giggled and James just smirked before poking Severus side.

"I saw you pick up a newspaper. What did it say?" Remus chuckled softly and rose an eyebrow at the black haired man. Severus pulled out the newspaper and turned it around for the others to see.

 **INTERVIEW WITH JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!**

 **WHY HE DIVORCED LILY EVANS NEE POTTER!**

 **WHO EXACTLY IS 'SONIA DOREA POTTER'?**

 **HIS STORY BY RITA SKEETER.**

The others chuckled softly, smirking. April clapped her hands with glee, "So we keeping Harry being the actual prophecy child a secret?" She asked, tilting her head as she started to drag Remus (and the others) to the living room.

"Well it is our best bet for no, until Dumbledore is running to come find me." James sighed heavily and shook his head.

Severus chuckled and pecked his cheek gently, "Don't worry about a thing, alright? Lets just enjoy the fact that Lily will be gone, and Dumbledore will have to pay for his crimes."

April grinned widely and latched herself onto Remus arm, purring softly, "Oh I am happy alright. I got my child back, and I get to teach her how to fly." She smiled brightly, shaking with excitement.

James blinked, "Fly? Like on a.. on a broom?"

April sighed softly and shook her head in disappointment, "And here I was hoping Prongs had shown you at least _one_ memory of me flying." She shrugged off her jacket and turned around so her back was facing James and the others. She dropped the glamour she had on them and stretched out her wings, shaking them a bit.

They were light blue at the top, and they continued to get darker and darker until they reached the bottom of the wings, which were completely black. She ruffled them a bit again before turning around, being careful of not hitting anything.

"My mother was an angel, while my father fell in love with her. My father left me and my mother when he found out who she was, and what she was, and especially what _I_ was, otherwise I would've gone with him. The.. grace.. my mother called it, was more magi then it was 'grace' so when my Hogwarts letter came in, we all weren't that surprised." She chuckled softly and tucked her wings back in, sitting down behind Remus, smiling up at him.

James looked in awe, as did the other children. Harry stumbled forwards, having pulling Draco with him, Charmaine following behind them. April chuckled softly and moved her wings to brush up against Harry's cheek, who gasped and reached over, running his hand through her wings, the others doing the same.

"Their beautiful."

April looked over at Severus and smiled, shrugging a bit, "I don't often show them to people, as it is not _normal_ for people to have wings like mine. Well unless you are a Veela but that is a whole different species to a nephilim"

"'Nephilim'?" James asked softly as he scooted over to April, also running his hand through the wings. She shivered and leaned back against Remus leg.

"An angel half human. In my case, Angel half Witch" April picked up Charmaine and placed her on her lap, nuzzling her head softly as the baby giggled happily. The others smiled and shook their heads.

"That's so cool.." Murmured James. April smiled brightly and wiggled in her seat.

"Do you want to see me fly?"

Everyone's eyes lightened up and they nodded. April smirked and kissed Charmaine's head gently, "When Sirius and Lucuis get home, I'll go take a flight. James go find your broom's! We are going to FLY!"

Lucuis and Sirius trudged out of Gringotts with Lily being pulled by Sirius, "Dumbledore will get me out of this, just you wait! and and I'll be taking Sonia back!"

Sirius groaned, "Merlin.. You are more annoying then you were _before._ Her name is Charmaine and Dumbledore is _not_ getting you out of this because he has crimes he needs to take care of as well. Like _taking someones baby._ "

Lily struggled against Sirius and tired getting out of his hold. Lucuis took a hold of Sirius arm and disapparated out of Gringotts and to the ministry. Pulling Lily into the ministry, they made their way to Amelia.

"Oh Ameliaaa!" Sirius called out.

Amelia Bones looked up from her work and sighed softly, "Yes Sirius?"

"I've got someone here that is needing to pay for her _crimes._ "

Amelia rose an eyebrow and sat up, looking down at the trio. Imagine her surprise when she saw _Lily Evans_ standing there with Sirius and Lucuis.

"Pray tell, what did she do?"

"Well you know April, correct? And how her child disappeared all those months ago and we filled a report?"

"Oh how can I not forget about that? April was bawling her _eyes out_ when she found out her baby had been taking from her."

Amelia shook her head. Remus, April, Sirius and Lucuis came running into the ministry about a stolen baby, _April's_ baby to be exact. They had filled out a report, but nothing was coming in about Charmaine. It was terrible. All she knew that Sirius and Lucuis hadn't slept for _weeks_ looking for Charmaine.

"Well.. We found out who took Charmaine. Evans here took a baby she knew nothing about from Dumbledore with the only instructions to 'love and cherish her like she was your own child'. It _worked_ because both Charmaine and Harry were born on the same day."

Amelia's eyes darkened as she looked at Evans. She got up and took the woman's arms and pulled her towards her body. "Do you know how many _hours_ us Auror's put in to find her? Do you know what she _is?_ Charmaine is a very _special_ baby and you just up and took her from her mother and father. Not even asking _any questions!_ Non of us slept for days looking for her!"

Lily gulped, and tried back away, but Amelia had a tight grip on her. Tears were swelling in her eyes as she listened to Amelia.

"It wasn't my fault!" She countered back, but Amelia didn't budged, "Dumbledore came to me with a job, and I respect him a lot so I did it for him! I thought she was an orphan, not some baby from the hospital! I swear it on my magic!"

Lucuis growled and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, " _We_ will be the judge of that."

Amelia turned her head, and looked down a hallway, "Jackson! Take Evans here to the jail cell please."

Jackson came walking in and was surprised to see Lily there, he narrowed his eyes, "What did she do?"

"She had Charmaine."

Sighing, Jackson took Lily from Amelia and pulled her away, "Come on, Evans. Let us get you out of here and into the cell."

"No! Please I beg of you! I didn't know! I really didn't know! I just took her from Dumbledore!"

"Yet you told us you knew Dumbledore took her from the hospital."

 _That,_ rendered Evans quiet. She stopped struggling and she bow'd her head, in embarrassment. Jackson tisked in disapproval and continued to pull her away. Amelia took a deep breath and turned to Sirius and Lucuis, a smile on her face.

"Tell April that I am glad she found her baby, and that we will be bringing Lily _and_ Dumbledore to justice."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, amused, "I don't doubt you would, but Dumbledore will find a way out of this, do be careful."

"I doubt he would go peacefully."

"He's the headmaster of Hogwarts is he not?"

Lucuis sighed, "Unfortunately, yes he is. Minerva is the deputy headmistress. She'll be taking over Dumbledore should he be arrested."

Sirius chuckled, "Well, lets go talk to Severus about this and he'll talk to Minerva about it." He said, latching himself onto his mate. Lucuis patted Sirius hand and smiled at Amelia, "I left Draco with James. We should get going."

Amelia smiled, "Also tell James I'm glad he's better. I read the paper this morning and I'll get someone to go get Dumbledore. Don't worry, but we will be sending an owl after you for the trail." Sirius and Lucuis smirked at each other, and they nodded.

"Bye Amelia! We'll see you later!"

"Bye Sirius, Lucuis."

Draco perked up when he heard the flames from the floo light up, and he turned his head towards the dinning room, "Papa!" he yelled when Lucuis came into view, and ran to him. Everyone froze.

"Draco..? did he just..?"

April let out a startled laugh, grinning widely as Lucuis picked up the happy Draco.

"Here we are," James started, "Trying to get our kids to say their first words and Draco shouts out his when he see's Lucuis!" He threw his hands up in the air, as Harry started to giggle loudly, Charmaine following after him.

Lucuis smiled at Draco and kissed his forehead, "He is older then them, by a month at least." Draco giggled and smiled brightly. He patted his fathers nose then wiggled out of his hold, moving back towards Harry.

"What is up with the two of them?"

"Who, Remus?" James asked, smiling.

"Draco and Harry. They didn't even _know_ each other until a few days ago yet they act like they've known each other since they were born!"

James blinked and stopped playing with a feather April let him take. He turned towards Draco and Harry, where Harry was leaning against Draco as they babble to Charmaine, who was, mind you, flapping her arms like she wanted to fly. He chuckled.

"Mhm, I expected it.. Should I have mentioned that Draco and Harry are soul mates? There's also this kid named Blaise Zabini."

Lucuis stumbled when he heard those words come out from James mouth. "They are _what_?"

"Soul mates!"

April gaped slightly, and then looked at the two babies. Severus was just trying to wrap his mind around it while Remus covered his mouth, holding back his laughter. Sirius just blinked. Draco has a soul mate?

"Not just _one_? But _two_?!" Lucuis exclaimed, settling himself on the couch, next to Severus. He buried his face in his hands.

James blinked, "Is.. Is that a bad thing? I mean Charmaine has two as well.."

"No no." Sirius just waved his hand, chuckling, "Luci is just surprised at that."

Lucuis head snapped up and he grabbed Sirius by the arm, pulling him face first onto his lap, slapping his back side, "Don't call me Luci!"

Sirius yelped and just wiggled in Lucuis hold, "Hey!"

April giggled and got up, ruffling up her wings a bit. She slipped to the back door, "You guys have fun. I'm going to stretch my wings a bit. Come join me whenever." Charmaine looked over, and got onto her feet, "Ma!" she yelled and ran after her mother.

"Is _everyone_ saying their first words today?" James whined lowly and Severus just patted his head, chuckling softly.

"James, just go get your broom already, I know you want to fly."

James got to his feet, "Watch Harry for me!" He said and ran off. Sirius laughed and rolled off Lucuis' lap.

"Wait for me! I want to go flying too!"

"Children!" Lucuis said, laughing a bit as he watched his mate run off.

Remus smirked and got up, picking up Draco and Harry before walking outside, Lucuis staring after him.

"First James, now Remus. Stop stealing my child!" Lucuis said as he got up to go after Remus, who was laughing at Lucuis' misfortune.

Severus just shook his had and got up, following after them. The last few days were wild. From getting James back, having a son, humiliating Dumbledore _and_ Lily, getting April's daughter back, everything turned out pretty well.

 **End of book one.**

 **This is the** _ **end**_ **of the first book. No it wasn't long, and I'm not gonna continue it because the** _ **next**_ **book is just going to be focus'd on Harry, Charmaine, Draco and every other child that is included in this series. Well of course, it is not** _ **just**_ **going to be them, others as well, and most of the adults anyways. Just it is going to be more focus'd on the kids then the adults. Harry's first and second year will be in the second book, his third and forth will be in the third and so on. I don't know how long I am actually going to do this for, maybe until I get bored but it doesn't really matter. I'm glad what I have done, and I am going to keep it as that.**  
 **I'm not sure how I feel about this last chapter, but it'll do I guess. I mean you guys will read anything I write, but I'm glad you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next part to the series will be up tomorrow or next weekend. If I'm busy or not, but you'll definitly be getting the next part because I am hyped to write it out! c:**


End file.
